


All Good Things

by Mistress_Luna_Hound



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Spop - Fandom, she ra and the princesses of power - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Clones, Familial Bonds, Finding Family, Genetic Engineering, HP's not nice, Hybrid - Freeform, lab grown, narcissist, narcissistic guardian, narcissistic parenting, sci fi, space, tank grown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Luna_Hound/pseuds/Mistress_Luna_Hound
Summary: This is connected to "The One Who Ruled the Emperor" but one doesn't need to read it to understand this work. For now this won't be a cute story, while it will have cute moments...really this is to counter the sweetness of the first work with a more...realistic view of life with Prime.Enjoy.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. When at First

It hadn’t been fair, she…she hadn’t had his permission to leave. Yet she had. Kiki had left him. She was there asleep beside him last night and now…she was here and yet she wasn’t. Only her silken silver body was there. She was prefect, she was wonderful and now…. Horde Prime had tried to throw himself into his work, yet he found no relief or respite in it.

Worlds fell, kingdoms were crushed or conquered, and civilizations begged for mercy or sang his praises. Yet it did nothing for him. His searing light wiped them from the galaxy at the slightest provocation. There was no comfort in any of it. From conquest Horde Prime turned his gaze to the sciences, but as he sat on his throne it did even less than the conquering of worlds had done. His talons made the arm rest crack in his growing fury.

The emperor wanted his precious Kiki Coo, he wanted her silken pelt against him, wanted her purring in the crook of his arm, if only he could have held onto her for a bit longer. It wasn’t fair. Prime was at ‘work’ furiously swiping at tabs that contained lab readings only half reading them. He’d toyed with the idea of cloning with her. Truly the emperor had yet being what she was Kiki simply wouldn’t stay for as long as he wanted. She was always going to be finite in her time with it. Once that fact reared its ugly idea the cloning idea was squashed each time Prime dared to entertain the notion.

He bit back a frustrated snarl as he swiped another screen from his sights when something caught his eye. It was the status of one of his vessels to be. It had been contaminated, he opened it up to see what had gone wrong. As his read over this minor setback the frown of impatience started to fade as an new idea began to form and soon took flight.

His DNA was prefect, Kiki had been prefect, he was long lived naturally, but Kiki’s life had been so tragically short. A sickly-sweet smirk began to spread across his face. “Yes, that’s it.” Horde Prime began to run the numbers and found that it could work. It would take some time, but it could…no…it would be done. Kiki would not be returning to him, but he would be getting something better. A mixture of his own perfection and the perfection that had been his Kiki. Yes, they would be all that Kiki was and combined with his own brilliance. Yes yes yes!

Horde Prime’s eyes show bright as he sent out the order to get a tank on standby and to get the lab ready. The emperor had work to do and it would be done by his own hands as only his hands could be trusted with such a task.

=======

It had been a longer process than he thought.

The first four hadn’t made it beyond initial growth period. Three more died halfway through their growth in the tank. Then there were two he hadn’t liked the look of their little faces and had them disposed of. Six had their little brains fried with the standard clone behavior/care upload. So, he had had to tinker with that to get it just right. There was just so much more work than he had initially anticipated. 

Yet, it had all been worth been worthwhile As the one currently occupying the tank was clearly the superior. Oh yes, she was prefect. The markings on her face were pleasing to his eyes. Fleetingly he swore he saw four eyes open. Four of them, how marvelous! Granted there were two on each side, but he was positive they were green. His own peridot green eyes. 

Countless the hours fine tuning the basic program filtering through her synthetic umbilical cord as well as making sure proper nutrients were getting to her. Time and effort were poured into this one prefect creation, perhaps more than he’d ever put into anything that had been grown in a tank, but finally the time came. 

The basic behavior and knowledge program had finished uploading and they had grown large enough to safely exist outside of the tank. Granted, she was never going to be large…no she was always going to be his little precious. With that in mind he knew she couldn’t just be Kiki. He had put some thought into it. Kiki could be her nickname of course. A nickname only he could use for her. The emperor had done some research and he’d found the prefect name for his prefect little creation. 

Horde Prime waited with bated breath as the fluids were drained and his little prefect creation began to move their limbs in the air. A small mew came from their lips. The emperor’s eyes were observing every move, his eyes were in the clones’ minds, and keenly aware of every motion as well as thought. His little brothers quickly cleaned the remaining fluids softly with towels and handed her to the emperor.

Four green eyes looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and wonder. Another small mew. He ran a curled finger against her cheek and then through her hair. Her skin was like peach fuzz, not the plush coat he had hoped for. Yet still pleasing to the touch. Then he got to her hair it was as silken soft as Kiki’s coat had been. The emperor’s creation managed to wiggle an arm loose to touch his face. He caught the hand between two of his fingers. Mismatched beans on her fingers. “Perfection, utter perfection.” He cooed as he kissed those fingers. “Welcome to my empire, my treasure, my precious, my most beloved Kiana.” The emperor crooned softly as the newly dubbed progeny purred. 

The few clones in the room bowed when Horde Prime glared at them for not showing his new most beloved creation proper deference. His gaze swept the room before he went out of the room, making sure each head was bowed and at least one knee was on the floor. “Come now my little treasure there’s much to do.” She purred in his arms as he made his way to his quarters.

=======

She was dressed, his brothers had done well in making it, but he could do better. Prime knew that he could do better. It was a simple, elegant, little black and white tunic with acidic green trim. His insignia on the back making it look like she sported a pair of acidic wings. Kiana also wore black leggings with the same green for pinstripes. The final touch were prefect little white boots. She was just a little doll…his little doll. Horde Prime picked her up and nuzzled her. “Stunning.” 

The emperor shooed his little brothers away with a hand. Horde Prime sat on his bed with Kiana in her arms. The then eagerly began telling her all about his day, how excited he’d been to have her in his life, and through all of it she looked up at him with her adoring green eyes. Sometimes all four where open and watching him. Other times just the two. Horde Prime ran a finger through her soft silvery white hair. She was laying on his chest as he laid with his back on his bed.

Horde Prime then eagerly caught her up with what he had been up to aside from her creation. She’d purred and twitched her ears thus showing him that she was truly listening to him. It felt so wonderful to have someone to talk to. So good to have someone listen to him with such attentiveness and adoration. He sighed in content rubbed her cheek with the back of his armored finger, having finally said all he wanted. Kiana purred again and leaned into his touch. 

“Perfection.” Prime laid his head against his pillow.

“Perfection?” Kiana softly cooed as she nuzzled his chin.

He chuckled and nuzzled her in return. “Yes, perfection.” Horde Prime idly ran an armored talon through her hair as ideas flowed more easily than they had in the years since he underwent the project. Horde Prime carefully pushed her off his chest and picked up his data pad. He began jotting down plans, ideas, and running numbers. He had to use this new rush of inspiration! Horde Prime didn’t notice as Kiana snuggled in next to him and eventually dozed off curled up beside him.


	2. All that Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiana doesn't understand what clones are, she's too young, so she just refers to them as no names...unless she's named them. She's mentally about five right now so her naming process isn't that creative.

‘Lessons were done, lessons were done!’ Kiana happily purred as she was carried to where papa was. One of the…well papa called them his little brothers but told her not to call them that. As they were not her brothers. She asked what to call them and papa told her not to worry about that. 

They never told her their names either. It was weird. Though she was pretty sure she had seen this no name before, yet she wasn’t quite sure how she knew that. Kiana just did. These musings were cut short as the bigger question cropped up once more.

She wondered where they were going today. This ship was so large it could be anywhere! All four eyes swept the hallway, trying in vein to see if Kiana knew the way, and trying desperately to know where they were going. 

“Tell me.” She looked at the no name eagerly.

The no name was silently looking ahead as he continued to carry her.

“Pretty please tell me?” Kiana purred as tugged softly at his shawl.

Though he had no pupils, Kiana knew he had looked at her form a moment. “Pretty pretty please?” She looked at the no name with wide pleading eyes.

“Lord Prime wishes for it to be a surprise, so I cannot Lady Kiana.” His eyes returned to the path. “Forgive me Lady Kiana.” His ears were lowered slightly.

“That’s okay.” She huffed and laid her head on his should as she watched the ground pass by. 

Her sulking, however, was short lived. Papa had the best surprises, so her smile and excitement soon returned.

The stepped onto an elevator and up they went. Kiana lifted her head back up so she could get a better look. Lights and floors went by in a flash as a soft hum filled the space. She wanted to know what on each floor and what was in every room! She propped herself up on the no name’s shoulder so she could get a better look. 

She felt him put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Oh! Now she knew, this was Song! Song was the one who would sing her to sleep on night’s she had trouble sleeping. He was always playing with her hair. Kiana turned to him and nuzzled him purring.

Song’s ears went down and a light blush covered his face. He carefully patted her back.

The humming slowed and the elevator came to a stop.

Once more the Song started moving. 

A glowing doorway opened and as Song carried her across the bridge she finally recognized this place. This was where papa had his big chair. The thrown room, but she’d never seen him throw anything in here. Kiana had seen him punch things though.

Her eyes swept the room trying to see if she could guess where other bridges and doors went.

“Ah there she is!”

Her whole face brightened as her gaze and face snapped forward. “Papa!”

=====

Horde Prime accepted his purring progeny into his arms. She melded so perfectly against him and looked up at him with those adoring eyes. He nuzzled the crown of her head. Kiana put her arms around his neck and purred more so. 

The prefect image was present as he turned his throne back to his screen. With a wave of Horde Prime’s hand the screen changed and revealed a face. He felt Kiana turn from her place nestled against him. The ruler’s disposition changed. Seems she thought that Horde Prime was a fellow parent and opened up with far greater ease. Amazing how the right image could work wonders. 

Prime kept it primarily to business, if it weren’t for the fact she was the only one that had this mineral he sought along with the only viable way to mine it he would have struck her down from space, but pleasantries had their place. She also seemed keen on having her son meet his daughter. He had to suppress a smirk. It amazed him how these poultry nobles thought their pitiful spawn could possibly measure up to his own perfectly engineered progeny.

Still if she had her guard down and was keen on playing host. The emperor could use this to his advantage. Sheer unrelenting force had its appeal, there was no doubt about that. Yet, playing the more subtle games could be equally enjoyable. Horde Prime gently ran a talon through Kiana’s hair.

“Perhaps a meeting of nobility would help foster generations of trust and even a form of kinship.” The emperor twirled a bit of Kiana’s hair on the tip of his talon.

=======

Kiana wasn’t sure what was going on, but was excited. She’d never been off the ship before. Normally papa would go on his own and she’d be left with Song or Squeaks……..or Growly….or even Flowers. She hadn’t seen Flowers in a while, as he mostly worked in the garden and would only typically come to take her there….he always smelled like flowers it was nice. Her thoughts were derailed as she was put into another dress. This one was more poofy than the last one. They were all the same colors though. 

“Yes prefect!” Papa cooed.

Kiana was glad, she didn’t want to try on any more dresses. Squeaks straightened her dress as Song began to brush her hair. She purred, she loved having her hair brushed and Song was always so gentle about it. Song was the best.

“Not those.” Papa snapped.

“Apologizes Lord Prime.” Squeaks squeaked out. 

Soon Kiana was dressed and properly primped for this party. She was in a white poofy dress with bright green streaks running through the bottom part, a little lack shawl that buttoned over the top, her hair in a neat bun, white stockings, and silver shoes.

She’d had a party before, it was with her stuffed bunicorn and a bird that stayed to eat the fancy crackers in the sanctuary, but she wasn’t all dressed up for it. When she asked papa if it would be like he had smiled and said this would be different. There were going to people there her size.

Kiana couldn’t wait to meet them.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep your eyes on the kids....never know what will happen if you aren't watching.....

Kiana was being carried by papa. Squeaks and Growly were there too, but there were some more no names walking with them as well. They stopped outside the door and people that looked like the lady on the screen opened the doors for them. Some of their faces made her think of the fish from the sanctuary pools. Kiana heard a sound from behind her and turned in time to see a room full of people. More kinds of people than she’d ever seen in one place.

“The emperor, Horde Prime, and her young ladyship, Kiana.” A voice announced. 

The people in the room turned to clap or bow. 

Papa grinned and gave her a nuzzle.

Kiana smiled in turn and nuzzled him back.

Papa carried her down to the party and carefully placed her on the ground. The lady from the screen came to talk to papa, but did stoop down to say hello to her before the lady returned to speaking with her papa. Kiana stood next to them as she looked around the room. There were lots and lots of kinds of people here. Some of them looked like fish, some had had long fins that made her think of the ears on her bunicorn, and some….she didn’t know how to describe them, but they were so colorful.

“Kiana my dear, this one will watch you now so you can enjoy the party.” Kiana turned in time to see Squeaks stepping forward.

“Yes papa.” Kiana beamed and went on her way. 

She did not see papa gesture for Growly to shadow them.

=

Kiana made it to the edge of the room because the walls were shimmering in some places. She could look out and see sharp bluish shapes. When she rested her hand on the shimmering wall it was warm and if she pushed her hand harder it would go through it. It was cold on the other side of the wall so she quickly brought her hand back inside. 

“What is this?” Kiana looked up at Squeaks.

It took him a few moments to answer her, as he was looking around, was this his first time off the ship too? That didn’t make sense. She was too little to leave the ship most times, at least that’s what papa said, but Squeaks was bigger than her. Kiana walked over and tugged his robe.” What’s that?” She pointed at the shimmering wall.

Squeaks startled and let out a small squeak he then looked to where she was pointing.

“It is a thermal shielding tent designed to keep out the cold and snow along with other unpleasant or unwanted elements. It is powered by…” Squeaks went on and on, but Kiana didn’t understand a lot of what she was saying.

“What’s snow?” Kiana piped up once he had finished.

“Snow is more often than not frozen water molecules.”

“Molly cues? Molly cues!” Kiana smiled, that was a funny word.

“Molecules, your ladyship…but molly cues is very close your ladyship.” Squeaks hastily added.

“Mole-e-cues? Mole-e-clues?” Kiana still thought the world was funny. 

“Very close your ladyship.” Squeaks offered.

Kiana was about to try again when something caught her eyes. There were people here and they were closer to her size! She quickly took off after them. 

=

They were all on a balcony when she caught up to them, they were overlooking something. The wall was shimmery here, a ther-maul shielding tent as Squeaks called it. She was able to lean out for a moment and see that it was a pool of some kind, but it wasn’t frozen and some of the sharp bluish stuff was floating in the water. Was someone getting a bath? Was it a pond? What was in there? Cold! She popped her head back inside and went to ask Squeaks. He was looking over the room. Squeaks was having fun and maybe the others watching the water knew. That made sense as they were watching it. So she went over to the group. 

“Is someone taking a bath? Who’s in the bath? Do we all have to take a bath? Is it a pool?” Kiana chirped cheerfully as she came to a stop by the group.

Some of the bigger ones laughed.

“It’s a pond and …. We’re watching the fish.” One of the smaller fish looking ones said.

“Ooh there’s fish? Let me see! Let me see!” Kiana bounced gleefully trying to see over the group as began trying to wiggle through them.

“Have you never seen fish before?” One of the bigger ones snorted.

“I have, but don’t think I’ve seen all the fish. I’ve also never seen fish playing with shiny blue floating rocks!”

“There are a lot of kinds of fish.” One of the smaller ones piped up.

The bigger one glared at him and the small one shrank away.

Was this bigger one in charge? Why were all the others doing what he said? Was he in charge?

“That’s ice.” The bigger one snapped. “Didn’t your mom teach you anything? Or do you just have a useless teacher?”

Kiana stopped her bouncing and blinked. “What’s a mom?”

“The person who takes care of you when servants aren’t around.” The bigger kid turned to face her and she saw he had the long fin-y ears that some of the bigger ones had. “Or do you live with your aunt or uncle?” He was smirking at her now.

“I don’t live with bugs, what’s an uncle? Is it another type of bug? What does it look like? Do they live along side of ants?” Kiana cocked her head.

Some of the others smiled and some even laughed a bit.

“Wow you don’t know anything do you?” The bigger kid rolled his eyes, noticing several other kids step away. “So your relatives don’t even want your annoying butt around.” He snickered. A few were whispering for him to stop, but he didn’t listen.

That wasn’t true Kiana knew lots of stuff and was always learning more! Kiana wasn’t annoying!....Was she? Wait no she wasn’t! She lived with papa, Squeaks, Growly, Flowers, Song, and all the other no names! Kiana frowned at the big kid. He hadn’t mentioned papa. “I’m in lessons so I’m always learning, so I’m gonna know lots of things.” Kiana puffed up at the bigger kid and took a step forward.

“I might not have a mom or or….all that other stuff, but I live with papa and he loves me. You didn’t talk about your papa, so papa your must want you around. That’s why he doesn’t take care of you.” Kiana crossed her arms at the bigger kid.

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. He looked like he was going to start crying, but he came forward and put his hands on her. Kiana didn’t know what was happening as it was all so fast. One moment she had been on the ground and she was certain of that, but now. She knew was in the room, then she felt the cold, then there was a splash. Everything was dark, wet, and so so cold. She tried to move, her puffy dress came up, she tried to shout but water came into her mouth. Kiana couldn’t get out and she felt like she was falling. What was going on? Where was up?! She coughed but more water came in. Where was papa? She wanted papa or Song!

It was getting darker. It was getting harder to move. She couldn't breath.

She thought she felt something grab her……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeaks is gonna be in BIG trouble....RIP Squeaks.


	4. Failure and Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been bitten by the writing bug and I can't guarantee this pace, so for now enjoy.

His brother’s mind was wandering. Prime in his infinite wisdom had known this, clearly this brother could not be trusted on his own. Yet how could his own brother not mind his task? He was sworn to attend to lady Kiana. What could be more interesting or important than that? Nothing. Was the answer correct answer. He bit back a growl as he watched his brother’s eyes sweep the room once more. When his own eyes swept the room or it was to check for threats or suspicious activity. When his eyes weren’t keeping track of the lady or his brother they were briefly diving into the minds of his fellow brothers. 

As he came back fully to the room he saw motion. His eyes snapped to it only to see Lady Kiana go through the shield via a larger child.

He saw his brother’s face fall out of the corner of his eye as he made to get to her ladyship. She was gone from the edge and he saw a patch of white in the water. He knew his duty and did not dwell on what to do. The water was cold, but he didn’t care. He got hold of lady Kiana and returned to the surface. The air was even colder due to the water. Making his way back to the edge he saw his brother and many of the guests. He pulled himself out of the water, lady Kiana coughing and shaking in his arms. 

The lady needed to be warmed up, so he pushed his way through the gathering rubbernecking fools and into the warmth. It was not enough as he could still feel how could she was. Lady Kiana was also coughing up a lot of water. 

“Take lady Kiana back to the ship.” Lord Prime’s voice was cold voice cut through the murmur of the crowd. “Take her to the hall and wait to be teleported. Both of you.”

“Yes Lord Prime.” He bowed and went to the hall. 

The brother who had failed followed him out to the hallway. More of his brothers passed him as they went into the gathering. Lord Prime was not pleased.

He was forced to put down the coughing and shaking Lady Kiana, but it was for her safety. Light came down.

As he rematerialized the brother that was meant to be watching her went to pick her up, but her other attendant rushed over. He shoved his fellow attendant away and let out a long low hiss at him. They picked up Lady Kiana up, wrapped her in a blanket he’d brought, and held her close. He spoke softly to her as they left the teleportation chamber.

It was then he fully felt how cold he was. He went to change clothes as the brother who failed started to get up from the floor. His brother looked at him he felt his thoughts through the hive mind pleadingly for some reassurance. He snorted at the pitiful sight and went on his own way. They should not delay their duties, clothes than back to fulfilling Prime’s will. If his brother wanted forgiveness from Lord Prime he should be working twice as hard as any of them were called to do. Instead his brother chose to waste time sulking on the floor.

===========

“You are safe most beloved, you are here on his ship oh treasure of the empire, you are safe and warm in his light.” She heard Song say to her. 

Kiana was put her down, she didn’t want to be put down, and she whimpered while holding the soaked blanket close. Kiana shivered, but wasn’t down for long as Song picked her back up. He helped her out of her cold waterlogged clothes, dried her off, and got her dressed. She was still so cold and her throat her from coughing. Song wrapped her in another blanket.

“You are safe and warm most beloved.” Song had picked her back up and was holding her close. “All is well most treasured for you are in his light.” He softly crooned to her as he rubbed her back.

“S-song.” She wheezed and whimpered. He felt her pressing her face and gripping to him with all her might.

Song held her tighter. 

===========

It pained him to see the most beloved in such a state. He’d sing for her all night and he’d sing for her till his voice gave out if it would pull her out of such misery. Tenderly he brushed her damp hair aside and began to sing for her.

“Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Starlight, moonbeams, and swirling galaxies.  
Troubles and sorrows all far away,  
Songs and sunshine are here to stay.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Songbirds and flowers in every tree.  
In the garden of eternal spring,  
All that you wish for can take wing.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Imagination can run wild and free.  
Wrapped up in my lullaby,  
Drift to sleep beneath the night sky.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Sweet little dreamer, my darling, dreamland is waiting for you.”

Lady Kiana’s whimpering had stopped, but she was still a bit wheezy. Not quite asleep yet, but still more calm than she had been. He adjusted his hold on her, making sure she was properly bundled in his arms, and began to sing once more. He’d vowed to sing till his voice gave out if it would bring her comfort and so he would.

========

“Tell me what happened little brother.” Horde Prime sat on his throne. 

His little brother bowed deeply before him and tried to explain. Yet Prime knew, for he knew all. The emperor had seen his little brother’s failure to keep an eye on lady Kiana. Making his emperor look like a fool. His little brother had made his emperor look incompetent and unable to handle such a simple task. His little brother had slandered his empire’s name with such shortcomings. This little brother had also failed to rescue Kiana. He’d failed to keep an eye on Horde Prime’s most beloved creation.

“You have failed.” Lord Prime’s somewhat relaxed posture changed to reflect his regal fury.

“Forgive me my lord, my emperor, my brother.” The clone’s face was pressed so firmly against the floor it was a wonder it didn’t fuse to the spot. “Purify me of this failure, of this affliction, I beg of you Lord Prime.” 

“Do you think such an object failure can be purified?” Horde Prime got up from his throne and walked towards his little brother.

“Only you know brother.” The little pathetic thing squeaked out. “For you know all and see all.”

“Yes, yes I do.” He knelt down and brought his little brother’s face up to his. “I know all, I see all.” Horde Prime’s words were cool and calm. His brother’s eyes went wide, he saw that faint spark of hope. He grasped his brother by the throat and hauled him up to stand with him. “I know your failure, I know you were distracted by the false lights and pleasures that were not yours to be had. I saw how you cast aside my light for these trivial things! You forsook my empire, your emperor, for a candle flickering in the dark! There is no fixing something so disgustingly broken!” Prime’s mechanical hair snapped free from his back and with lethal precision jabbed the clone’s ports. This little brother was dead in an instant.

Prime retracted his hair from the dead shell and cast it to the ground. “Clean that trash up and have it burnt with the rest of the waste.” Two attendants came forward to obey him. “As for you, my dear little brother.” He turned to face the one who had been told to shadow Kiana. “You have done well and have earned favor in my light.”

They bowed their head. “It is an honor to serve you my emperor.”

“Indeed it is, but I have a far greater honor for you. For you have proven yourself worthy among your brothers. “ Horde Prime stepped towards his little brother.

His little brother didn’t dare look up, so Prime used a talon to lift his chin so he stared directly into his emperor’s eyes. “You shall be the new attendant in place of that failure, for you have proven to be worthy of protecting and serving the treasure of the empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Song sings is inspired by Beautiful Dreamer


	5. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're on Prime's good side the world can be sweet, but once you step out of line.....no one is safe....perhaps not even Kiana.
> 
> Also Kiana starts to question her all powerful papa.

Kiana awoke, she didn’t know how long she’d been asleep or when she had fallen asleep, she didn’t bother to open her eyes. She snuggled into her blanket. It was so nice here and she really wanted to stay curled up, she wanted to go back to sleep, but her throat hurt. Kiana murmured tiredly and finally opened her eyes. In her room, where was Song? She sat up.

“Most beloved, are you feeling better? Do you need anything?” Song was there by her side instantly. He sounded so tired and his voice was a little scratchy. His eyes opened wide and glowed for a moment. “The emperor is coming to check in on you.” Song bundled her back up and held her once more.

“Thirsty.” She rasped.

“I will fetch you something, would you also like something to eat? I can-.” Once more his eyes lit up. “Horde Prime is coming for you and will be bringing you to breakfast personally, I shall fetch you some water.” He gave her a cuddle and put her back on her bed.

Kiana drank down the water as fast as she could. Too fast. She coughed some of it back up. Dark. Cold. Water. Falling. She started shaking and Kiana felt her heart hammering away in her chest, even thundering in her ears. Song was back at her side he took the glass away, gently rubbed her back and held her close once more. He gave her another cuddle and grabbed her brush. As he brushed her hair he hummed softly to her. Her heart slowed to a normal beat and she was calm when the door opened. 

“There’s my precious little cherub.” Papa called as he crossed the threshold.

Song bowed his head and carefully handed Kiana over to her papa.

“My poor beloved Kiki,” Prime nuzzled the top of her head. “Such an unpleasant party, fret not my darling, those rude creatures have all been dealt with.” He sat on her bed with her still in his arms. Prime bid his brother go away. “You must be famished after such an ordeal. I have the prefect meal ready and waiting to help melt that awful memory away.” 

“Why isn’t lady Kiana dressed for breakfast?” Prime’s eyes shifted to Song.

Song flinched and began apologizing profusely, but Kiana spoke up.

“I didn’t want to get out of bed.” She rasped.

“Oh, my poor treasure are you not feeling well?” Papa pressed his lips to her forehead.

Kiana nodded. She still felt tired, her throat was still hurting, and her stomach hurt too. At least she knew why her stomach hurt. 

“Worry not, a bit of breakfast in bed is allowed, but only for you my most beloved.” Prime nuzzled her again. “Send word that the meal will be had in my chambers, and have some of chamomile tea with honey brought up as well.” He looked to Song.

They bowed and left the room. 

“Come now precious, let’s get you settled and cozy. As breakfast in bed should be the prefect treat to get you on the road to recovery.” Prime kissed the top of her head tenderly and left her room.

============

Prime had Kiana wrapped in a snowy white mulberry silk blanket. A silver shawl, much too large for her, to keep the blanket and herself clean just in case. He had changed from his usual uniform to more casual attire. 

The door opened with a gentle hiss and several of his brothers came in. One carrying a large tray, the other carrying plates, silverware, teacups, mugs, and all the necessary set up for a meal. All was laid perfectly before him and Kiana. 

Hardly had the napkins been neatly laid beside his fork when the food was brought in. He was enjoying the novelty of this. Normally when he ate it was in his study or his dining hall. This was a lovely treat, he was certain he had done this before, but could not recall when last he indulged in such a thing. Prime thought that he should indulge in this a bit more often. Prime glanced to the side and saw Kiana’s face alight with glee.

Tea was poured for each of them and at last breakfast was served.

===========

Kiana, having learned from the water this morning, to eat more slowly. The food was so good, but the tea was the best. It made her throat feel so much better and it made her feel warm on the inside. She helped herself to another biscuit coated in honey, papa preferred his biscuits with the fruity jelly especially the blue kind, but jelly was still good she just like the honey better.

She wiped her face off with a napkin and finished off her tea. Her tea had some honey in it too, honey was the best. Kiana purred in satisfaction. Her tummy wasn’t hurting and her throat hurt a lot less.

Kiana heard papa chuckle and felt herself get lifted from her place only to find herself on papa’s lap. “Feeling better?” Kiana responded by purring and snuggling up against him. “Music to my ears.” Papa crooned.

Kiana felt herself get picked up against and she was laid on papa’s chest. “How about a nice relaxed day with papa, hmmm? Does that sound good Kiki?” Papa scratched the back of her head.

==========

His precious little Kiki agreed whole heartedly and nuzzled his chest.

The emperor gestured for his brothers to tidy up the remnants of breakfast. Horde Prime also let it be known he was not to be bothered to handle business unless he deemed it fit for his eyes. His brothers bowed to him and left the room. 

Horde Prime brought her closer and kissed the top of Kiana’s head. He would pull up the information newly acquired by his brothers in a moment. Prime ran his fingers gently through her hair. Those scaled simpletons had tried…no they had hurt his Kiana. His carefully crafted progeny had been put in danger. His most beloved and precious treasure could have been taken away. Kiana could have been taken away before…. The emperor pressed another kiss against Kiana’s forehead. 

They had deserved so much worse than what he had done. He ran his fingers through Kiana’s hair again. It was true the emperor took no joy in destruction, but he took sweetest satisfaction in the administration of justice. Horde Prime had seen through his brother’s eyes how those lesser creatures had suffered. They had made his creation suffer, they had no right to do that, they were not permitted to do that, and they should have suffered more for daring to do so!

A squeak brought him back to reality.

Kiana rubbed the top of her head.

Prime nuzzled her and kissed the top of her head again. He put his hand on her back and laid his head down on one of his pillows. His pupils glowed white as he dove into the hive mind. The information he sought came to him easily, it had been freshly extracted by the work of his little brothers. He smirked in his mind as he called forth the shrieking of those wretched things. Things that dared to lay hands on his most treasured. The emperor dove head long into the intel that had been thoroughly and painstakingly gathered. 

Oh yes, he could use this in more than just mining. It was further his power and further his goal of bringing his light to the darkest corners of the universe. His light would burn away more of the shadows than ever before and so it would be. So it would always be.

========

Kiana spent much of the day sleeping. She sometimes woke up to get something to drink and had a bite to eat with papa. Her papa was always so quiet when his eyes glowed like that. She’d asked papa to teach her, but he merely laughed and said it was his gift and her gifts were different than his own. Kiana didn’t know what her’s could be, but believed him. Papa was never wrong.

Papa got up and stretched, Kiana slid down his chest with a giggle, he reached down to rub the her cheek with the back of a finger. 

“It grows late my dear, later than I had thought.” He ran a hand through his own hair. “A late dinner then off to bed with you.” Papa booped her nose.

“But I’m not tired.” Kiana protested with a pout.

“You’re not tired yet precious.” Papa booped her nose again.

Kiana giggled and gently batted his finger away.

“Some more tea will fix that my dear and you’ll need your rest to get better. Speaking of better.” Kiana heard the door hiss open. “I have better help for you now.”

Kiana saw Song, but…. where was Squeaks? There was Growly. He sometimes took care of her, but mainly it was for lessons or to papa’s room. She cocked her head.

“Something the matter my dear?” She didn’t catch the glare that papa was shooting at Song.

“Squeaks.”

“Hmmm?”

“Where is squeaks?”

Papa looked to the two who regarded him with equal confusion. “Who or what is Squeaks my dear?”

“The one who takes care of me wi-“

“You do not name them!” Papa thundered.

Kiana stared at him with wide eyes. “Wh-why not?”

“They are not to be named, they are attendants, servants, soldiers, and whatever else I deem fit. They are but cogs and pieces of the great machine. They have no names. Do you understand?” Papa was snarling and was now holding her roughly by the shoulder. 

She couldn’t talk, it felt like her heart was beating in her ears and throat all at once. “Do you understand?! This is my decree as their lord and emperor. As your lord and emperor!” His voice shook her.

Kiana shook harder as more tears filled her eyes. She nodded as tears streamed down her face. “Yes, yes, yes.” She squeaked over and over.

============

Horde Prime took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his rage left him. She had named one of his brothers, but that mistake had been taken care of. No wonder that brother had been such a disappointment he had been distracted by the infestation of individuality. He thought he had taught her better. Clearly, he needed to be firmer about this. 

His creation was pure too pure to understand the role she held. It was not her fault and he would teach her the error of her ways. It was his duty as emperor to lead others to light, to cast out the shadows, and it was clear his own progeny was starting to dip into shadow while believing it was light. Horde Prime’s heart wept at the thought of her falling from his favor, but he would not allow it. It would not be so.

The emperor exhaled and opened his eyes slowly, feeling much calmer now, only to behold what his fury had wrought. Kiana was silently sobbing her heart out. Clearly his precious knew she had been mistaken and punished enough. Yes, his little light was wise beyond her years. Horde Prime picked her up and patted her back.

“Hush now precious, I see you understand. Do not cry my treasure you have done wrong, but I have forgiven you. You are for are the most beloved in my light.” He kissed her the top of her head. “You will always be most beloved in my light. For you are the emperor’s most treasured.”

=============

Kiana had no appetite, but at something at dinner. She didn’t want papa to be mad at her again. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen him mad, well never this mad, but he’d never been so angry before. She was happy when Song….when the no name….carried her to her room. 

Fresh pajamas, bed time routine, and she was tucked in. S- the no name put a piece of hair behind her ear and asked if she wanted a song. She nodded and they began to sing.

As she tired to sleep she wondered why names were bad things. She named her dolls, she knew some stars had names, she knew planets had names, and she had a name….why were names bad? Why were names wrong? She sniffled.

She felt th-…she felt Song’s hand on her back gently rubbing and soothing her. Kiana drifted to sleep as she fleetingly wondered, for the first time, if papa was wrong.


	6. Bribes and Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime is never wrong, but maybe...just maybe he can be a bit too harsh? Mabye? So what does he do when he has an inkling of such a thing? Bribery! As no one can pamper quite like Prime.
> 
> Also Kiana is starting to, even at her young age, see some serious flaws in her papa's logic.

Kiana didn’t understand a lot of what papa said, but it seemed scary. Burning people with light. Casting out the darkness, casting out the darkness didn’t sound too bad as the dark could be scary and she didn’t like sleeping without her nightlight. Burning away the unclean. Wouldn’t it have been better to wash them? If they weren’t clean then cleaning them made more sense than burning. 

She’d mentioned that once, the cleaning the unclean, and papa had laughed. He said his light was cleaning the galaxy of them. Kiana didn’t understand how light could clean things, but papa said she would understand later. In fact the thing about light had made him laugh, so she got just a little bit brave.

Kiana had pointed out how planets had names, so why not the no names.

He got so mad.

“They do not have names!” Papa almost growled at her.

Kiana shuddered and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You haven’t named any of them have you?” He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Kiana shifted in her seat.

“Kiana.” 

She didn’t like how papa said her name just then and she squirmed more as tears built up in her eyes. “I….I…..I call the one teaching me teacher sometimes, I’m sorry.” Kiana wept.

“That’s a job not a name.” He took a deep breath.

===========

His precious Kiana just had not been herself as of late. She’d been feeling a touch under the weather, but there was more to it than that. Even when she was back at one hundred percent she seemed a touch subdued around him. The Emperor’s mind wandered back to the night where he corrected little treasure’s mistake. 

Once she had been better she’d gone back to her lessons, but he had taken to teaching her form time to time. Naturally Horde Prime also sprinkled in a few pieces of how the empire ran and how his light worked to root out all darkness, cast out the shadows, and drive out the unclean.

Horde Prime after one of her questions had forced him to take a deep breath he was forced to turn her back to his little brother’s to tutor for the day. Upon leaving the emperor was now left to think. He pondered if just perhaps it had been too much for her. She was so young, so pure, so ready to be molded, but all that could work against her as well. Poor Kiana she might have been overwhelmed! His pure progeny had to be handled with care. 

Perhaps it was just that, too much too soon. That had to be it. While she was crafted his pure DNA, thus truly capable of being brilliant beyond compare, she was so young and it was a lot to take in. Being but a child one had to take things carefully, slowly, or he risked burning her with his light. 

No no no. Horde Prime would not do that. The emperor resolved to change things up for their private lesson today. It would not be a typical lesson. He had shown her the work it was true, but there were perks to his power. It had also been awhile since he’d been truly and fully pampered. Ruling was stressful and then the situation with those fish faced freaks, he’d barely had time to unwind properly. This would be a good way to show her that it was not all work, not all tedious things, but there could be some joy in it.

==============

Kiana didn’t like papa teaching her.

When she was taught by the no names, sometimes Growly, they seemed to like teaching her and even seemed to like her questions. The teacher had talked about papa too, but she learned lots of other stuff too. She loved papa, but she wanted to learn. With papa it was a lot about papa and he didn’t seem to like all her questions. Kiana wanted to be able to ask questions, she wanted to learn, she wanted to call Song by name, and she didn’t want to be scared about those things.

She didn’t want to keep secrets from papa, but she didn’t want him to be mad…. Yet, he hadn’t known it was Song she was thinking about. Kiana couldn’t explain it, but she knew that something awful would happen if papa found out.

Kiana was snapped out of thoughts when she was picked up. She had been walking along holding Growly’s hand, he didn’t like carrying her it seemed, but he always held her in the elevator. “Where are we going?” She turned to Growly.

“To lessons.” Growly answered flatly.

Kiana put her head back on his shoulder as the floors went by. She hoped it as lessons with him or another teacher and not with papa.

There was a small, hesitant, pat on her back.

She knew from that pat it wasn’t with him. Kiana clung to a bit more tightly.

Kiana heard the elevator door open and expected to be put down once out the door, but Growly continued to carry. She smiled and gave him a careful hug around the neck.

She blinked. This didn’t seem to be the way to lessons, maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad? Kiana dared to hope.

Through one of the glowing doors and Kiana was in a new room. She was looking around excitedly.

“Ah there she is!” 

==============

Horde Prime welcomed Kiana into his arms “There’s my precious”. He gently kissed the top of her head and he bid for her attendant to leave. 

He noticed she was a bit tense. “I know lessons have been hard treasure, but not to worry.” He nuzzled her sweetly. “Today is not tough, but a treat. Plus, you get to see my little retreat.”

Horde Prime could see her perk up, his curious little cherub, and he took that as his cue to walk fully into his chamber. “It is not a sanctuary like my personal chambers or my garden,” He cooed to his curious little companion. “But I assure you it is a small bit of paradise that very few have ever seen.”

Past the entrance way, he did not like to be disturbed in this place, and past a set of doors that could easily have blended into the walls lay his little oasis. Crystal clear waters came flowing into cerulean pools of steaming water. The walls were tiled to resemble and an ancient overgrown forest with acidic green racing up the trunks of several, a clever way to hide the doors, and plants carefully embedded in the ceiling helped to further sell the look and feel. Finely carved pure white marble pillars held up a dome bedecked with precious stones that depicted his favorite, at the time, nebula. The warm air held the scents of soothing oils bubbling away to better wash away stresses. This, however, was only the first room in his private oasis. There was so much more waiting behind the doors.

He chuckled as he saw the look of wonder on his little Kiana’s face. “Let’s get started on making all that tension, all that stress, all your troubles, and all that worries you melt away my treasure.” Prime purred as he pressed his forehead to hers’.

==========

Maybe papa had just been full of troubles. Kiana and papa had enjoyed some time in the warm water, she was glad papa held onto her for that, it had been so nice. Papa hadn’t been angry the whole time, in fact he was like….well before he ever got mad at her! This was the best! He was all smiles, cuddles, and nice talk. Kiana didn’t ever want it to end, but papa said there was much more to do. Much better things to do. She found that hard to believe.

After the time in the pool was done papa went to further relax. Papa had assured her she was being left in good hands. Still…..she wasn’t gonna tell papa about Song. Not yet at least, maybe someday. She couldn’t think for too much longer though. The two no names were humming a song she knew while they were ‘working’ on her as papa called it. One had just finished gently washing and drying her hair, they were now tenderly brushing it along with scratching her scalp. The other was rubbing something warm, oily, and nice smelling into her hands. The smells, the sounds, the warmth it was all just so very nice. Kiana felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier till she finally dozed off. 


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going so well....but Kiana is a curious little cat at heart.

Kiana was quite happy most days. Papa had returned to himself, she still had lessons with him sometimes, but mostly it was with her teachers. Yet, she had to act weird to keep papa happy sometimes.

Papa still didn’t like some of her questions, she didn’t understand why, so she just didn’t ask him many questions. Kiana also learned she couldn’t look like she had a question to ask. He didn’t like it when she fibbed about that. So she thought of something else to ask instead.

Her teachers never got mad about questions….maybe she could ask them those questions? She liked that idea a lot! Kiana resolved to ask them tomorrow come lesson time.

===========

Kiana was brought up to the sanctuary for lessons today. It wasn’t often she had lessons up here and she loved being among the plant life. There was so much color, it was so warm, it smelled so nice, and there were birds singing. She was bouncing eagerly in Flowers’ arms. Once on the ground she eagerly took her own shoes off, Kiana wanted to run around in the plant life or see if there were new birds to feed, but stayed put due to lessons. Maybe even lessons about those things!

Flowers took her hand in his and once they were in the lesson space Flowers began to teach her. Sure enough there was some information about plants and even. Kiana eagerly soaked it all up. He was keen to answer her questions and showed her, using a knife, what a tree looked like under the bark. It was after the bark was carefully being tended to, so no harm would come to the tree, that Kiana remembered her plan.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Kiana looked at her feet shyly.

“You may ask me anything most beloved.” Flowers had kneeled in front of her so he was at face level with Kiana.

“Well it’s not just one question and I think they might all be hard questions.” Kiana said sheepishly.

“I shall endeavor to answer them and if I cannot I shall find the answers.” Flowers said firmly, but gently.

Kiana was unaware that this had caught papa’s attention. She was only aware that she might finally be getting answers, so the excitement was clear as day on her face. “Okay. How come planets and other people have names but you don’t? Do you have secret names? Do you have to earn a name like when papa names the birds? O-“ She saw Flowers’ face fall and his body shook.

“Are you okay?” Kiana timidly reached out.

“You.” Papa’s voice snarled out of Flowers’ mouth.

Kiana’s eyes went wide in horror and her ears went limp.

“You were told they do not have names, you were told why they do not have names, and yet you continue to ask! Have you learned nothing?” Flowers’…or his….eyes narrowed.

How was papa doing this? How did papa hear her? Kiana couldn’t speak as a questions, shock, and fear crashed together in her mind. 

“Answer your lord or there will be consequences!” Papa as Flowers was nearly roaring at her now.

She could only squeak. Kiana didn’t’ know what to do, what to say, what to think!

There was a snarl and Flowers’ hand shot forward and sank his claws into her scalp. Kiana let out a shriek of pain from the claws as well as her hair was roughly grabbed. Her eyes snapped shut, there was the sound of something being cut, then her head didn’t hurt anymore. She opened her eyes and saw silvery white strands falling down. Kiana’s eyes darted up to see….her hair in Flowers’ hands and slowly slipping from between his fingers.

===========

It took the emperor a moment for him to understand what he had done. Horde Prime had said there would be consequences after all.

The rest of Kiana’s long hair slipped from his fingers and felt to the ground. With wide unbelieving eyes Kiana ran hands over her freshly shorn scalp. Her hands slowed and from there she broke down into sobs.

It…it wasn’t that bad. Her hair would grow back. He said there would be consequences and so there were consequences. Truly he had been merciful as had anyone else done this they would have suffered far worse.

Yes the emperor had been more than fair to his little progeny. He retreated from his little brother’s mind and sent word to have lady Kiana brought back to her room. She’d had enough lessons for today. This was a big lesson and it needed to sink in.

============

He stared in horror at the scene before him. He flung the knife away and went to take lady Kiana in his arms, but she pushed him away and sobbed harder. The heartbreak in those cries made him want to tear his own ears off to block out the sound. When she pushed him away it was like a stab to the heart. He had been given an order though and he could not disobey his emperor. Once more he leaned in to pick her up.

Once more lady Kiana tired to push him away, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and did as the emperor had requested. He carried the sobbing lady out of the sanctuary and to her room.

============

Kiana clung to Song as soon as she was out of Flowers’ arms. She held onto his leg tightly until she felt his arms around her. She sniffled into his shirt. “Shh shh,” Song hummed as he rubbed her back soothingly.

His humming was helping her feel better and she laid her head on his chest. Then she felt Song run his fingers through her ha- That made her burst into fresh sobs. Once more Song sought to sooth her. Kiana was soon on her bed as Song went to find something.

Kiana sniffled again and noticed Flowers’ had left. She was worried Papa would come back and take over Flowers’ again. She then felt something soft on her check. It was a handkerchief. Kiana dried her tears and wiped her running nose. She rubbed her eyes, they stung and were still a bit watery, but once more there was something soft on her cheek.

Her cream bunnicorn plush was there and nuzzled her cheek. “The bunnicorn doesn’t want you to be sad.” Song cooed. “Neither of us do.” The bunnicorn nodded in agreement with Song. 

A shakey smile spread across Kiana’s face as she took the bunnicorn and held it close. She did, however, use one of the ears to put over her…..her lip quivered. Kiana buried her face into the bunnicorn’s scruff. Soon she found herself wrapped in a light blanket and Song’s arms around her. 

“You are most loved treasure of the empire. You are safe most beloved.” He crooned gently. Song slowly rocked her back and forth. “You are forever precious.” 

She wanted to believe that, but Kiana wasn’t sure. Kiana laid her head on his shoulder. “Really?” She managed to squeak out.

“Really,” Song said firmly. “You will always be loved.” Song gave her a protective squeeze. 

Kiana smiled at that and leaned into him fully. For now she just let herself enjoy the moment. Papa was far away and Song was here. Song loved her and he was holding her.

=============

Papa had called her to dinner. Kiana really really didn’t want to go. She also didn’t want to go as she’d been in and out of several dressed before she was allowed to just go in her tunic. Song and gently smoothed her h-…what was left of her hair down. It was so short. It was even shorter than Song’s hair!

Song picked her up and took her to dinner.

“Hello Treasure.” Papa called out form his place at the table.

Song put her down in her seat and pushed in her chair for her.

Kiana just looked at the space where her plate would go.

==========

Kiana was silent. 

She did not greet him back, nor did she look up from the empty place in front of her, and he did not like that.

Horde Prime also did not like her hair short. Why had he let his little brother do that? Ah yes his little brother, that would surely cheer her up.

“I know the lesson today was unpleasant precious, but do not worry that will never happen again. I do not know how he got such an idea into his head.” The emperor shook his head. “Again do not worry, for he has been cleansed. Which means he will not do anything like that to you.”

Kiana was looking up at him now. “You….You burned him away?” She shrank back into her seat.

“Hmmm? Oh no no no!” He chuckled. “He has not been burned away, but the unclean thoughts in his mind were purged and he was made pure again.” The emperor nodded.

He could tell she did not understand. Poor little precious it had been such a scary day due to his damned little brother. Still it could have been much worse.

“Now let’s enjoy dinner and leave that to the past now shall we?” Horde Prime smiled and lifted a hand which he gently rested onto her cheek.

He felt her flinch under his touch.

Horde Prime did not like that, but what happened earlier was not his fault. Kiana had asked a question that she should not have asked. He also wasn’t the one to harm her his little brother had done the damage. It was not that bad, but she just couldn’t see that. The emperor frowned and withdrew his hand.

“Well?” He snapped at his brothers.

Dinner was served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horde Prime's narcissism won't let him see what HE did wrong...Also loophole! He didn't do it his brother's hands were the one that did the deed so he's 'clean'.


	8. Place of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad writing this one...........

He was gone, he was really gone. Papa said he was sick. Sick wasn’t allowed. She’d been sick, but he’d thrown him out. Growly was gone and she was scared.

What if she got sick again? If she got really sick would she be thrown out too? So many things she wanted to ask, but didn’t dare. Instead she stared down at the floor as lessons continued. She didn’t hear what was being said all her thoughts swirled to worse and worse cases.

Kiana clung tightly to Song’s dress once she was brought back to him. She didn’t ever want to let go, terrified he’d disappear or she’d disappear.  
=

He was starting to worry lady Kiana didn’t want to eat after her lessons, she didn’t want to go to the garden anymore, and she didn’t seem to be enjoying her lessons. The clone knelt down and soon had Kiana pressing herself against him, her arms around his neck. He could have sworn he heard a slight whimper.

What could he do? Gently he moved her hair, her beautiful hair was still so short, to the side and put a hand to her forehead. She did not feel warm, but she was not herself.

“Are you feeling alright most beloved?” He asked softly.

Kiana pressed her face against his shoulder, but did not respond further. This was not normal….well it had been becoming the new normal. It did not seem right and was certainly not good. Perhaps a visit to the infirmary was in order? Yes, this was the best course of events. He gently nuzzled her forehead.

He gathered Kiana in his arms. “I shall carry you to the medics. They shall sort this out treasured one.” He went to smile down at her only to see tears spilling from her eyes. His heart sank as she began to sob.

=

This was troublesome. So very troublesome.

Kiana had misunderstood him it seemed. Her attendant had intended to have her checked over for fear of sickness, yet she was scared. Scared she was going to be thrown away like her former teacher. 

Horde Prime rubbed his brow as he paced back and forth. How could he explain this? How could she think that? Why couldn’t she just ask him? It did not sit well with the emperor. None of this was right.

Kiana was meant to be his little darling. His little light and darling in this dreadfully dull galaxy, yet it was all going so wrong. The emperor could not recall anything that could do this sort of damage. No he had never been too hard on her, Horde Prime had always been fair to her, but it seemed his little light was delicate.

Kiana had no right to be frightened of him. He just needed to show her there was nothing to fear. Yes that was all that was wrong. Then things would return to how they should be.

=

Time went on. There were days when Kiana thought things were good and on rare occasions, she almost felt like things were how they were before. It just didn’t last. Kiana had tried to ignore things, but there were times she just couldn’t. Things didn’t make sense and it was eating away at her.

There was just so much lurking in the back of her mind. Growly was just thrown away for being sick. Flowers being punished for what her papa had somehow made him do. She’d learned that the eye glow meant papa was in charge of the no names’ body. How could he do that? Would he do that to her someday? Could he even do that to her? Was she really safe if she got sick? What if she got really really sick? So many thoughts flooded her anxious mind.

He couldn’t read her thoughts, she’d quietly remind herself, and then a new fear wormed it’s way into her mind. Papa couldn’t read her thoughts yet.

Kiana sometimes had nightmares where her father came into her mind and found out all the thoughts she’d been hiding. Song taken away or sometimes papa would take control of her. In those horrible dreams papa would take control and make her hit Song until he shattered like the screens when papa was angry.

A lot of early morning were spent quietly sobbing into Song’s lap. Tears of fear turned to tears of relief. Song was still here. He was still with her. There were times she felt bad waking him up with her fears. Sometimes if it had been a bad few nights he’d sleep on the floor next to her bed, holding her hand till she fell asleep and still holding it when she woke in the morning. Poor Song looked so tired. Despite this Song never lost his temper with her.

Song was always ready to comfort her be it from dreams or even when she just felt awful. He just seemed to know when she was feeling down. She put her arms around his neck and held him close. “I love you.” She sniffled quietly against his collar. 

=

It took him a moment to understand what had been whispered to him. He….he’d heard her say it to Horde Prime, but never to….He felt something rolling down his cheeks. Why was it so hard to breath now? He did not know, but he did not care. He held Kiana closer and pressed forehead against the top of her head. “I love you too most beloved.” 

He felt her arms squeeze tighter around him.

He could not describe what he was feeling. There was no one word for it as it was an amalgamation of words that made up this sensation in his chest. Fear, protectiveness, affection, a touch of possessiveness, relief, joy, courage, and above all a sense of peace. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to see her cry again. Kiana was his precious ward. She loved him….and he loved her…she was his little precious ward.

He closed his eyes as whatever it was continued to roll down his face as he nuzzled Kiana once again and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was always going to be safe in his arms….always. Softly he began to hum to her eventually the hum turned into a song. The pair dozed off holding onto one another.

=

The emperor had flickered through the minds of his brothers before turning in for the evening when something caught his attention….

Horde Prime felt a fury like none he had ever known in his long life. He replayed the scene over and over again. Every time he saw it, each time he heard what had happened the flames of raged roared and flared higher until it exploded out of him. With a roar he stood up, his eyes no longer white but alight with wrath, and shattered the pad he’d been holding in one of his hands.

He snarled darkly, not caring about the faint trickles of blood that made their way down his hand, and summoned one of his little brothers to clean up the mess. The emperor would remove this blasphemy from his little brother even if it took a thousand purifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points if anyone figured out who Growly is/was


	9. Silenced Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime makes things 'better'

Breakfast was had in Kiana’s room. She was so much brighter, so much happier, and it made him feel accomplished. It made him feel warm. This glorious feeling because Prime allowed him to care for the most beloved. The most beloved who loved him in turn.

He nuzzled top of her head before they stepped out and take her to her lessons. All was well in his light, all was good in his light, and his heart felt light. Truly a blessing. Once Kiana was dropped off he received word that Horde Prime wanted him. Another blessing! He went on his way ready to serve his Lord.

=

She felt so much better, she hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Song had taken her to lessons and said there would be snacks ready once lessons were over. Kiana was only half listening to lessons, but it wasn’t because she was scared. She just couldn’t wait for it to be over. Kiana wondered if Song and her could go to the garden. Had he ever been? It had been a long time since she’d been there and Song would love it! 

A no name came to get her when lessons were over. That was fine as Song would be waiting for her in her room, but she soon realized they weren’t heading to her room. No it never took this long to get back to her room.

“Where are we going?” She faced the no name.

He picked her up when they got to the elevator, but he did not say anything.

“Where are we going.” She tugged at his hood softly, but firmly.

The no name simply removed her hand from his hood. “Lord Prime does not wish for you to know.” 

Kiana’s ears pointed down. This no name was grouchy, even Growly had never been this mean. Kiana put her chin on his shoulder to better see out of the elevator. “Fine” She huffed.

The elevator stopped and she was put down. He was so Grouchy and that was that. The pair walked down the hallway. Kiana looked around. This place almost looked familiar….then the green glowing door shimmered away. She didn’t have to cross the threshold to know where she was, the throne room. Kiana held tight to Grouchy’s hand as they made their way to the throne.

Three were standing by papa, one seemed almost familiar….

“My precious little treasure.” Papa cooed, but there was something with the way he said it.

Papa hadn’t turned to face her yet, but she didn’t like what she could see. She could just make out claw marks on the armrest of his throne. This was not good. Grouchy stopped, bowed, and released Kiana’s hand. This was definitely not good. Kiana’s ear tips were now nearly touching her shoulders. She couldn’t think of any questions she’d asked that would cause trouble…Kiana hadn’t asked anything except where they were going! Was that it?

Kiana shrank as her father turned to face her fully. He didn’t look mad, but there was something in his eyes that was terrifying. “Precious. I have some good news for you. Something that will make the world less confusing and less distracting.” He was smiling and Kiana didn’t like it. 

Horde Prime gestured for the third no name to step forward. “This one is good as new. No more confusion, isn’t it wonderful?” The no name stepped forward.

Kiana’s eyes went wide. It was Song, but something was wrong with him. “What…what happened?”

“I purified him my darling treasure. I brought him back to the light.” He purred.

Kiana stared at Song. She could tell he was like Flowers now…empty. He…He didn’t know who she was. He wasn’t Song anymore. Papa was still talking but the words just became meaningless noise. 

Song was gone. Everything was cold.

Song was gone. It was hard to breath.

Song was gone. She only dimly hear her heart beating in her ears as the one thought kept screaming through her head. Song was gone! Song was gone!

Then the world went dark.

=

Horde Prime had been explaining how he now understood her confusion, his little brother had gotten her distracted. As her love was only for him. His little light was only to be his little light. She was being silent, so he knew she must understand. Then he noticed her shaking and this caused him to really look at her.

She wasn’t looking at him, in fact she wasn’t really looking at anything. Kiana’s eyes were wide, her pupils fully blown, and staring in a look of pure horror. She was shaking as well as breathing in and out in quick breath, like she couldn’t get enough air. “Treasure?” The emperor blinked.

Kiana’s shaking got worse and then she fell to the ground…hard. The emperor was up from his seat. “Get her to the medical wing now!” He snarled and then whirled around to grab the one that had brought her here.

Horde Prime fiercely scanned his little brother’s mind. What had he done? What had his little brother done?! The emperor’s talons sank into his face as Prime went over and over those few moments his little brother and his cherub had been alone. He couldn’t see anything, what had caused this?!

Horde Prime shoved his little brother to the floor. “You will be cleansed once I have been assured that lady Kiana is well!” He hissed and made his way to the medical wing.

=

She was in the sterile white rooms of the medical wing. It smelled like chemicals. 

Song! Where was Song?

The she saw him and her heart started hammering away.

Song was gone and she’d been given his dead body. His dead body was looking over her with dead eyes. Kiana couldn’t stand to look at him, but didn’t want to look away. Song was gone, but he was still here. He was still looking at her. It was hard to breath.

Darkness.

=

Song, she wanted Song. She didn’t’ want this creepy doll that haunted the corner of the room, but Song was gone. Kiana started running her fingers through her hair repeatedly. Kiana kept doing this until she felt someone grab her hands. 

She let out a shriek of terror at the action. There was blood on her hands…why was there blood? Where had it come from?! Her hand were cleaned by the no names. Other no names came in and were tending to her head. What was wrong with her head? Why could she smell blood? She felt something get put over her head. Gloves were now on her hands. 

Kiana curled up on the bed once they left. What was going on. Was she sick? Was she in a nightmare? That had to be it. She’d gotten sick and was having a nightmare. Kiana curled up in a tighter ball on the bed. She was going to wake up and Song was going to be there and everything was going to be okay. Everything would be okay once she woke up.

=

She’d been to sleep and woken up many times. Kiana was still in the medical room. Sometimes dead Song was there. Sometimes just the no names. Rarely it was pa-him. Kiana didn’t want to see him. Papa took Song away, she couldn’t understand why. Song hadn’t done anything wrong and he hadn’t been sick. She hated him, but she was also scared of him.

Kiana was so tried. Her dreams were just as bad as being here and she wasn’t sure if she was here or in a dream sometimes. She wanted Song. 

=

Horde Prime did not like this turn of events. Kiana did not greet him when he came to see him. She made herself small whenever his little brothers went to tend to her. Kiana had these sleeping or fainting spells many times, but that wasn’t even the worst of it. She’d nearly clawed her own scalp off! Her hair had just started to be a beautiful length again!

He’d ordered multiple scans of her head, but they had found nothing. The emperor could not find a physical cause. He tapped his metal claws on his throne. Horde Prime brought up a data screen. The emperor had made a back up body, just in case. The whole scare with the party had made him fast track the project as a safety net was never a bad thing. 

Perhaps his scans weren’t finding anything, despite them being the best in the known universe. This could fast track her healing process. The transfer would be tricky. He’d also need to have the body double, no, triple checked! He brought up his information on the body. “Hmmmm.” The emperor ran the numbers. 

She’d be smaller again, just as small as when she was first brought out. First put into his arms. He smiled fondly at the memory. His sweet little Kiana, so small, so untainted, so innocent. He sighed. The love in those eyes, a love only for him. Yes, that would fix things. Maybe she would lose some memories, but….the data finished collecting. Yes this could work.

“My Kiana will be as good as new.” The emperor purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiana is suffering from mix of panic attack, mental breakdown, and the grieving process. It's a lot to take in for her.


	10. Echoes and Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever had a dream that seemed too real, like it was something you'd been through but know there wasn't a chance for you to really have gone through whatever ordeal it was.....
> 
> It was something so crazy that it just couldn't be true......could it?

“Fret not my precious.” Many voices said all at once, but they were all Horde Prime’s voice. “I shall wash away what troubles you and you shall be made pure once more. You shall be my little light forever and always.” She looked up to see him in many places, but all with the same smirk and the same look in his eyes.

Her world became blinding pain and it felted like something was trying to rip her out of her body. Kiana fought and fought, but could feel herself losing to whatever it was. She slipped away from her body and felt cold. The world became dark and still…her mind seemed to slow. Kiana’s memories flooded past her in a great wave of scenes, but they couldn’t be her memories, this didn’t make sense…this didn’t make sense!

“Fret not my precious.” It was him again, all of him again. “I shall wash away what troubles you and you shall become pure once more. You shall be my little light forever and always.” Kiana felt her skin tingle, she knew she had been here before, but she also knew she had not. Kiana knew pain was coming.

=

Kiana’s eyes shot open. ‘Don’t act scared.’ Something within whispered to her. Instead she let out a groan.

“Is something the matter your ladyship?” The no name stepped forward.

“Headache.” She lied sitting up. Headaches were allowed, but why not nightmares? ‘Don’t ask that.’ The voice from within spoke again. Kiana rubbed her forehead.

“I shall fetch you something right away.” The no name gave a bow and went on his way.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and went to the bathroom. Kiana smirked and pushed the stepping stool out of the way. Feeling proud she no longer needed it to reach the sink.

‘You haven’t needed it before a few times, but you get small again. Why is that?’ The voice queried. ‘Do you remember?’

Kiana shook her head, letting out another groan, and proceeded to wash her face. She patted her face dry with the towel and did her best to not look in the mirror. On days when she had a bad dream….her face looked strange to her. 

Like it wasn’t her face, but she knew it was her face. It was and was not her face all at once. Sometimes if she looked for too long she swore she could tell her eyes used to be in different places or her eyes were different colors….even her skin and white patches. Kiana threw the towel and rubbed her forehead with a hiss. 

Kiana fleeting wondered if something was wrong with her.

‘What’s wrong with Horde Prime, that’s the real question.’

Another hiss, today was going to be a bad day. Kiana headed towards the door.

“You washed your own face your ladyship?”

Kiana blinked up at the no name. She’d washed her own face before, many many times in fact she’d been doing it for……Kiana blinked again and was confused. No, no she hadn’t washed her face herself before today…..

“I thought it would help me feel better.” Kiana she looked at the floor and slumped her shoulders. “But it didn’t.”

“Fear not for Horde Prime had provided with a way to ease your pain.” She got a gentle pat on the head. 

Kiana reached up and took the cup, she swallowed the pill and drank down the water.

“Come, Lord Prime awaits.”

=

Kiana had been dressed up, her hair brushed and neatly put into a braid, and she was ready to go have breakfast with papa. She was carried by the clone and they got to the elevator. Kiana laid her head on his shoulder and watched the floors go by. Normally this was soothing, but today she could see her reflection.

As each floor passed her face changed. First she was herself, gray and white with four green eyes, two on each side with pupils in all four. Then she was a blue gray color with a white patch, three green eyes with no pupils on the right and one green eye with a pupil on the left. Another floor….three green eyes on left with pupils and one blue eye with no pupil on the left. The changes went on and on till the elevator stopped.

Kiana let out another groan. There was a pat on her back. “The medicine will activate soon most beloved.” The no name assured.

Kiana mumbled in agreement as they made their way down the hallway. She just didn’t want to see herself again.

‘It’s not quite yourself. It’s just who you are right now.’

She didn’t like this maybe she should tell….

‘He can’t know! There will be pain! Do not trust Horde Prime!’ The voice hissed.

She didn’t even realize they had made it to the dining room until she found herself put in her seat. 

“My poor precious, under the weather this morning?” Papa gently put a hand on her cheek.

“My head hurts.” She mumbled and rubbed her forehead.

“Not to worry my dear, you’ll be feeling better in no time and a good meal will help with that.” He carefully brushed a finger across her cheek before taking his hand away.

Kiana nodded slowly in agreement. Although she hadn’t moved when he’d touched her something about it had made her feel frightened. Yet she couldn’t think of a reason to be frightened of Papa. There was not reason to fear papa right?

‘Don’t trust Horde Prime.’ The voice hissed quietly, like it was frightened papa would hear it.

Breakfast was served. 

Having a full stomach made her feel a little better.

=

Lessons were strange. It was like, she’d heard all of this before. Kiana couldn’t recall where, but she was certain she’d heard it before. The no name droned on, but she wasn’t really listening. She kept her eyes on what he was doing, but her mind was elsewhere.

Where was this voice inside of her coming from? Why did want her to question things? Why did she wash her own face this morning? Why had she thought she’d done that a bunch before? Why did her face change in the mirror? So many whys, but there was really one big one….Why couldn’t she trust papa?

Kiana took her time filling out the meager task the no name gave to her to help further her abilities. She knew all the answers, but she needed more time to think this through. So many questions, but where could she get answers?

=

Kiana was to wait for papa in the garden. She’d been taken out of her fancier clothes and put in something to better enjoy and explore the garden in. Skipping across the stones and the warmth was nice, but she had no answers still. The voice kept saying for her to remember, but remember what?

Some crazy dream? Some crazy dream she seemed to have a lot if she knew not to tell papa about it, but still it made no sense! 

She’d half decided to tell papa about her bad dream when she made it to the end of the path and saw a pond. It was a beautiful shimmering dark blue. She sat down by the edge. Kiana figured it must have been…troubles….yes that was it. Troubles eating away at her. Papa would help with that she was sure of it. As she sat by the water’s edge she saw a giant floating blue lily lazily drift by. It was beautiful, but she wanted a better look.

Kiana reached out to grab hold and do bring it closer. Just a little more……then there was a splash.

Darkness. 

Cold. 

Water.

Panic clawed through her mind as in her terror she shirked the air out of her lungs. 

Can’t breath.

Darkness.

Where was Song?

Cold.

Papa took him away.

Water.

Papa did something that took her real face away.

Can’t breath.

Horde Prime does bad things.

Getting darker.

‘Prime does bad things and wants me to forget….remember that.’ The voice again….it was her voice.

Kiana found herself pulled out from the water. She was wheezing, coughing up water, and crying. Her tears were not just from the drowning, no, the were tears as she realized the true terror of her situation. None who sought to soothe her could tell at the time. 

Once Kiana calmed she knew she had to be careful. Prime could not find out. She would not forget again, she needed to remember, and she needed to find the answers to her new question.

Why did she change so much?

She sniffled and clung to Horde Prime pathetically when he came to the garden. He was going to personally attend to her after this. Kiana buried her face against his chest and she felt him kiss the top of her head while offering her soothing words. She felt him walk across the garden at a brisk pace. Kiana couldn’t do anything right now, she had to play along. For him she’d be his darling little light, she could wait, she could be patient, she play her part, and she was going to get the answer she wanted.

Another sniffle and a whimper of papa as the elevator closed.


	11. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I haven't forgotten about this! Just had other stuff on my mind for the time being. Also Kiana has learned how to lucid dream!
> 
> So sleep isnt' that restful given she's using it to plot and question her older selves as much as she can. Poor thing has more on her mind than the average child....

“My poor precious.” Horde Prime kissed the top of Kiana’s head. 

The emperor had made damn sure that Kiana was dried off and put in fresh clothes. From there his most beloved creation was placed in his arms, wrapped up in a soft and warm blanket, Lorde Prime had punished those he held accountable for Kiana’s mishap. He gently nuzzled her as she buried her face against his chest. “Don’t fret my cherub, for all is well in papa’s embrace.” He cooed softly to her as he ran a hand through her hair. “Would you care for some tea?”

He felt Kiana nod against him. Horde Prime got up from his place in his study and went to his bed chamber. “Have a pot of tea brought up for her ladyship. Chamomile.” He shot a look at one of the two clones attending him.

His chosen little brother bowed and went to see the order fulfilled. The other clone followed him, waiting for further instruction. Horde Prime rubbed Kiana’s back as he made his way to his bed. She had stopped crying, but still occasionally sniffled and shivered. The emperor saw red every time. It made him think of those fish freaks from all those years ago. Prime held her closer as he settled on his bed. No one would harm his progeny. No one was permitted to allow harm to befall his progeny. The emperor ran his fingers through Kiana’s hair again. “No ill will befall you, my most loved treasure.” He whispered fiercely to her.

=

It took all of Kiana’s focus and will to keep herself still when he squeezed her tighter. It was almost like…..No. Things were always good before they became bad again. That’s how it was with the emperor. When he was papa things were fine, but when he was the emperor things went bad. Kiana couldn’t tell when the change happened, but she had ideas on what could trigger the change. So, she needed to keep ‘papa’ out for as long as possible.

She thought pretending with him would be the hardest. He could make her face change, how she didn’t know yet Kiana knew he could. Although when Horde Prime handed her off to her attendant….that was the hardest. It was Song. The dead empty Song. The empty husk she’d been given. The ‘fixed’ Song had been tending to her all this time. Kiana couldn’t suppress a whimper as she looked up at him.

“Is something the matter lady Kiana?” ‘Song’ deadpanned.

Her lip quivered, but she thought quickly. “I wanna stay with papa.” 

“Fret not my treasure.” She heard the emperor purr.

Kiana watched as ‘Song’ shook and his eyes gained white pupils. “Papa is here and will be watching to see that you are properly seen off to bed.” He made ‘Song’ nuzzle her as he cooed to her through a mouth that wasn’t his.

Kiana simply sniffled and nodded. She laid her head against his chest. ‘Song’ shuddered once more and they left the chambers. They were bound for Kiana’s chambers. She knew she had to be more careful, this could cost her…well herself. Still, she wished Song was here…It would be the first of few, that she could recall, times she nearly blew her cover.

=

Kiana had to use her time wisely. Lessons were the best time to focus completely on what she knew, but she had to be careful. A question or two. Struggling with something now and then. Just to make it look like she didn’t remember. Still she used the time to think and plan. What had papa done with her old selves? How was he doing this? Why was he doing this? How true were her dreams? The problem she regularly hit was that only the emperor or one of the no names would know. The emperor wouldn’t tell her, she somehow knew that it would end in him angry, and asking the no names would only alert the emperor. 

She knew she couldn’t do the eye glow and find out for herself like Prime could. Kiana needed a way to see what he knew without him being alerted. The task was complete. Think time was over and now it was back to being ‘herself’. It was then, perhaps for the first time, she noticed the pad in the no name’s hands. He used it to scan her document and could see he was looking things up.

“What’s that?” The words leapt out of her mouth before she realized it.

“This is a digital pad provided by the emperor to further your education as well as answer questions your ladyship.” The no name nodded. 

No bad reaction, how far could she push this? “How does it work? Can I see it?” She needed to push…carefully. If these pads had answers to questions then maybe she could use it. “Can I try?” Kiana perked up.

Then she saw the no name shake and she managed to keep her face calm-ish. She blinked up as the white pupils appeared.

“Curious about tech are we?” The emperor purred.

Kiana nodded. “I want to ask the pad things.” She smiled. 

“Things like what?” He was still smiling, but his mouth twitched slightly. 

Kiana knew she had to be careful, but the smile on her face didn’t faulter. “What makes grass green? Why are so many plants green? How come water in the pools is blue, but the water in the cup is clear? How many types of birds are there? Do they all sing?” She bounced in her seat. “Oh! What makes some flowers purple when other flowers that look the same are pink?”

The smile returned to a genuine smile. He chuckled as more questions tumbled forth and softly petted her head. “Ah eager for knowledge my little light.” He patted her head. “And such good and interesting questions too.” He nearly purred. “I shall have a digital pad made for you promptly my treasure.”

“Really?” She looked at him with wide eyes. Kiana was hopeful that this could give her some answers.

“Oh yes, but for now, back to your lessons my darling.” He softly booped her nose and the no name was back in control.

Lessons continued form there. Kiana was attentive, by all appearances, but her was once again working overtime. She was going to get a digital pad. Yet she couldn’t go right to what she wanted to know, no. The emperor would likely be watching her closely. She’d have to ask it a bunch of things before she could even try to look for what she really wanted. Even then she’d need to find a way find out without alerting the emperor. 

This was going to be hard. Her old selves had given her a lot of information. When she slept she could move herself through her dreams, she was in control now and the nightmares were infrequent. She could see what they had seen and could ask them questions. Kiana knew she had to learn as much as she could and find a way to save or hide what she had learned in case she failed this time. 

Kiana asked her tutor a question, just to repeat something as she didn’t understand. Even though she in truth did, but she couldn’t let anyone know how much she really knew. She also knew she only had so much time. The two tall older selves mentioned that Prime didn’t like her getting too big….he’d make her small all over again even if she was careful. Kiana wasn’t their height yet, but she didn’t know when she would be.

Kiana eagerly bounced out of her lessons humming. A pad holding the promise of answers. Yes, this could help things. So long as she was careful. She just had to be careful….but what would she do once she got the information?

Kiana didn’t have an answer for that. She’d have to try and ask her older selves that tonight in her sleep, but for now there was a chance. That was goal. That was what mattered most. 

“Do you need to run around in the gardens before lunch?” ‘Song’ offered.

She still didn’t like this husk, but she couldn’t be mean to him…she couldn’t hate him. Even if it wasn’t really him anymore it was all she had left of Song.

Kiana smiled up at him and eagerly told him about the digital pad full of answers. How papa was making one for her. ‘Song’ merely nodded. “Such a fine gift for you your ladyship. To lunch then?”

Kiana smiled and nodded. Maybe she could even find answers on what the emperor did to Song….maybe she could even get him back. “Does it have to be garden before lunch?”

“Yes, as the emperor has ordered the sanctuary to be trimming and a full rain cycle. Thus the garden will be closed for a short time. ‘Song’ said.

Kiana thought about it for a moment, but paused. “I’m hungry, so lunch and garden another time.” She said sheepishly.

“Of course your ladyship.” ‘Song’ picked her up and carried her to her meal. 

Kiana sighed and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and wished that this all wasn’t true. As she hated this so much. Having to pretend to be happy and that all was well. She was sick of playing pretend. Kiana just wanted it all to be like before she felt into the water the first time. No.

What she really wanted, more than anything else, was for Song to be back and for Song to be her papa. That would only happen in her dreams though…..


	12. Curiosity and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one jumps around a bit, but we are approaching the home stretch if you will.
> 
> Also...seems Kiana isn't the only one who has inklings of something that was forgotten

Kiana had been patient and it had paid off. She got the digital pad and the no name who presented it to her showed her how to use it. Kiana made sure to look up every silly question she could think of as the emperor was watching her use her gift. A gift she’d thanked him profusely for. This could be her key to get answering some of her questions.

Only one of the old Kianas had gotten this far, so she needed to be extra careful. There was no telling if or when she’d remember this all again. Still as she watched the information appear before her eyes there was genuine wonder as this was all…amazing.

=

Kiana did her lessons, went to the sanctuary, but also did her best to see just how far she could explore with this digital pad. She’d struggled with how to explore the questions she was having. Eventually she settled on a few simple tasks. Empire, light, and sanctuary. The words seemed, less, somehow. Like she was getting a lesser version….like a picture book as opposed to a chapter book. Kiana tried one other phrase, little brother.

She looked at what the word meant. It didn’t seem to fit with how Prime treated the no names, but there was another set of words attached to brother. Siblings, family, and parents. Parents? Parents people one could share dna, some families had no shared dna, and were the adults in the family unit. That lead her to parent. Lots of options and mixes when it came to that word, but she knew what father was at least. There could be two fathers, two guardians, one guardian, two mothers, father and a guardian, mother and a guardian, one father, or one mother…..mother. Kiana recalled hearing that word before. So she went further down the rabbit hole. Mother…..

The definition made her feel warm and safe. She clicked the definition for father it made her feel the same, but also sad. Horde Prime wasn’t like that, not really and not all the time. Mother. Did she have a mother? More questions. She wanted answers not questions!

Kiana sighed and went to put the pad down only to accidently hit two keys. Kikikiki it autocorrected to Kiki. It was tied to a furry animal that some planets called cats. She cocked her head and was drawn back in. They were cute. She saw they came in all kinds of shapes and sizes. All kinds of fur and on some planets no fur at all or even scales! Kiana spent a lot of time just enjoying all she’d found and found another link. Lady Kiki. That made her blink. Sometimes the emperor had called her that. In fact…he called her Kiki a lot. Was Kiki her mom’s name? Before she could click the digital pad powered down. Which meant it was time for dinner.

How had she let so much time get away due to cats?! She’d have to go back to that for now….dinner.

=

She went back to Lady Kiki many times, but she couldn’t get much information. It was like the information was locked away. Kiana was frustrated, but didn’t show it. Kiana knew she had to stop once Horde Prime asked her why she looked up Lady Kiki so much, so he could see what she was looking up. “Kikis are so pretty, if there is a Lady Kiki she must the most beautiful.” She gushed.

Horde Prime hummed thoughtfully before smiling. “Oh yes, I am sure of that my dear.” He patted her head. “I shall have to find you an image of her.” Kiana nodded eagerly. “Just leave Lady Kiki searches up to papa, alright my precious?” He purred. 

“Oooh another surprise?” Kiana’s ears perked up.

The emperor chuckled and nuzzled her. “Oh yes.”

That had been far too close. She kept looking up kikis and cats, just to keep the interest clear, but knew she couldn’t look up Lady Kiki any longer. Kiana was also wary of surprises. Those hadn’t ended well for her. She needed a way to get the knowledge she sought without drawing his attention. Weeks later she’d get her chance.

=

Kiana had been allowed to bring her digital pad to the sanctuary. She wanted to look up the birds and flowers, she had pointed out it was easier if she was looking at them. When an opportunity presented itself. 

One of the no names had left their data pad behind…there was no one else around, so Kiana switched it with her own data pad. It had been a gamble, but as far as she knew none of the other Kianas had ever tried such a thing. Her tracks were further covered when the no name dropped the digital pad, breaking it. Broken things weren’t fixed, just thrown away, so her tracks were covered.

She scrambled up a tree to get a ‘better look’ at a flower up there.Kiana used the digital pad carefully. If asked, she’d say she thought it was her own….she hoped that would work. For now she found what she wanted. Lady Kiki was…well a kiki. A cat. She mentioned a lot with Horde Prime. She then looked up her own name. Several pictures….all the old Kianas faces. She quickly steered away from that. Kiana spare…..spare? 

“Lady Kiana. Please, for your safety, come down.” ‘Song’ called all while doing his best to suppress the panic in his voice.

Kiana carefully put her digital pad away and came down. The panic likely meant that her ‘papa’ was nearby. She hadn’t even made it halfway down when ‘Song’ reached up and took her in his arms. After a few moments and a hesitant pat on the head she was carried to where the emperor was.

=

He had been so scared when he spotted her up there. Lady Kiana was so high off the ground. She could get seriously hurt! Then she started to climb down…He couldn’t take it. So as soon as she was within arms reach he took Kiana into his arms. He held her close. 

It was his duty to keep her safe. He needed to keep her safe. He found himself wanting to put a bit of her hair back behind her ear. No, it was not his place to do such a thing. Yet he wanted to. Didn’t want anything hiding her sweet smile or her bright eyes. Instead he settled for patting her on her head.

That was acceptable. He adjusted his hold on her. It was his duty to tend to the most beloved. For she was the most precious treasure. The clone walked to where the emperor sat waiting. It was his duty to see to that his ward was taken care of.

=

Kiana was tired. It wasn’t just because it had been a long day, but that made it worse. She was just tired of it all. All this playing pretend. All these questions that lead to no answers, but just to more questions. All this fear. Kiana wanted it all to stop. In spite of how tired she was, she couldn’t fall asleep.

The other Kianas were there waiting for her. She knew they were. She didn’t want to talk to them and she didn’t want to plan tonight. Kiana just wanted to sleep.

“Something troubles you most beloved?” ‘Song’ stepped over to her.

“I can’t sleep.” Kiana curled up clutching llamacorn closer. 

She didn’t see ‘Song’ frown. “Would you care for some tea? Perhaps some music as well?”

Kiana nodded.

“I shall have the tea brought up at once.” ‘Song’ reached out and after a moment patted her head again.

Fifteen minutes later there was some lavender tea….she loved the color purple, but so rarely got to see it. Kiana sipped the tea, there was even honey in it already. She was so tired and her eyes were already getting heavy. 

‘Song’ put the now empty cup to the side and put on some soothing music for her. Kiana could feel herself falling asleep, but she didn’t want to go to sleep. Yet her body and mind called her to the land of slumber. As she teetered between the world of the waking and the world of dreams Kiana thought she heard humming. As her eyes finally fluttered closed she also thought she felt a hand tenderly put her hair behind her ear.

She must be dreaming…….


	13. So It Shall Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiana finds an unsettling truth and realizes she has nothing to lose......

Kiana had found out that Horde Prime had an ‘emergency’ spare. Not a ‘prefect’ body, that was still being made, but an emergency option to hold her should the worst happen. She did not like the sound of that. Emergency bodies were tossed out if they got too big. She shuddered.

“Are you cold most beloved?” ‘Song’ called.

She had managed to convince him that she wanted to play in a pillow fort today, it was a hard thing to convince as those attending her didn’t like not being able to see her for long. So as long as her feet were visible she got to ‘play’.

“A lil bit.” She answered, Kiana flipped the tab to a video of some deep-sea fish that glowed. 

When ‘Song’ lifted off the top pillow it looked like Kiana was playing submarine or ‘explorer’ with her stuffed llamacorn and other plushies. ‘Song’ gently placed a blanket over her, but glanced at the screen. “Are these creatures frightening you? Perhaps another image would be more pleasing?” He hesitantly put his hand over the datapad.

“I-I I’m not scared.” She said quickly.

‘Song’ blinked but nodded. He then carefully put the blanket over her shoulders. “Do you need anything else treasure of the empire?” ‘Song’ looked at her closely.

Kiana shook her head.

“Very well.” He looked warily at the screen before putting the pillow back over the top.

Once she was certain all was well she went back to her searching. She got a new body when she got too big, but why? Why were there so many mentions of Lady Kiki? What did the cat have to do with this all? There were so many words she didn’t understand. What was DNA? She knew family shared it form the datapad, but it didn’t tell her what it was. Only that it linked people. Half from each parent. 

Why did this cat keep popping up with her? Kiana frowned, but didn’t understand the information in front of her. She kept pressing trying to go further. There were so many words here, and so many of them she didn’t understand, but who could she ask? Her teachers might know, but….no she couldn’t ask them. If she asked that could get the emperor’s attention. She didn’t think, no, she knew she couldn’t hide it from him.

Kiana was so tired of hiding things. She was sure he was starting to see through her. Any day now he’d find here and then it woul-. Kiana had to put her fist in her mouth to keep from whimpering, she couldn’t afford to go down this path. ‘Song’ was nearby and on edge. Kiana took a deep breath.

Just a little more, than she’d be done. She’d turn off the pad for the day and just be d one for today. Kiana took another deep breath and looked over what she had found. It was still about Lady Kiki, the cat. She recognized the DNA symbol next to the cat. There were also strands there next to the emperor. Was that his strand? Kiana blinked. She saw the pair of them combine. Numbers. They didn’t mean much.

Then it was her face. The first Kiana’s face…the original Kiana’s face.

She played it again. The DNA combined and there was the face.

Kiana stared at the screen as it played again and again.

A child’s DNA came from the two parents. Half from the father, her papa, and the other half came from. Her papa was the emperor and her mother was a cat?

What did that make her?! Was she a pet? Was she a kid? Was she a freak? What was she?! She clawed at the screen as the image continued to replay. Tears streamed down her face. Was she even a person? Was she just like his little brothers? What was she?!

All sense of needing to stay safe and quiet left her. Frustration, fear, and disgust won out.

=

There was a shriek like he had never heard and the datapad went flying. There was a crack when it hit the wall and another when it impacted with the floor. The pillow fort collapsed during this time. Only a second later that he dug out lady Kiana from the ruined fort. She was shaking and sobbing.

He frowned and held her close. The clone of the emperor the known universe felt disgusted with himself. He should have known that the images were too much for her, now it had scared her. Images had brought her so much distress. Yet he had been assured by her it was fine, but she was so little.

He paced the room holding her close. Something deep inside of him bid him to sing for her, but she did not ask for it. So he could not, could he?

He felt the emperor’s eyes in his mind. He could feel his brother’s disappointment in him.

His eyes lit up. Lord Prime wanted Kiana brought to him. The hour was late and she was frightened. The emperor would tend to her this night. Now it was just the hive mind once more. He wrapped her blanket he had placed on her shoulders earlier and made his way out.

He quietly hummed the entire way. He didn’t know why he started, but he could tell he wanted to sing. He kept his mouth shut, but couldn’t stop the humming till he was at the emperor’s quarters.

=

A sniffling and shaking Kiana was handed to him. He gave his little brother a sneer. He would have words with him later. A wave of the hand banished his little brother from the room.

“My darling, you are in my light, you are safe here.” He crooned. “Safe in papa’s arms.” He ran his talons through her hair. “My precious treasure, my little light, you are safe here. Nothing can harm you here.” Prime sat on his bed with her in his arms still.

Prime pressed his lips softly against the top of her head. She was growing quieter. Good, all she needed was to be properly comforted. 

=

She tired to calm herself. Kiana was with the emperor. She had to be quiet, she had to quiet down or else…..

Or else what?

Kiana’s breathing slowed.

Or else what?

Song was gone. She had lost her original body. Her memories were all jumbled up and confused. Growly, Flowers, and others were all gone. What could he do to her? What could he take from her that hadn’t already been taken?

Tears streamed down her face once more. Not tears of fear or sadness, but tears of fury. 

He called her his treasure, his darling. His darling what? Pet? Child? Clone? What was she? 

The other Kianas were quiet. Were they in agreement that they had nothing to lose? Kiana gritted her teeth. She decided she didn’t care. She didn’t have anything to lose, they had already lost it all before.

She looked up at him, tears were trickling down her face, and proceeded to let out all that was trapped inside with three simple words. “I hate you.”

=

Horde Prime was certain all was well. He felt her move and looked down ready to speak with her. Only to find himself baffled by the look on her face. She looked….angry, no she looked enraged. He blinked staring at his precious progeny, but before he could say a word she spoke.

“I hate you.”

Why had that hurt? He’d heard those words before. Plenty of people had said to him, some to his face, but none of them in all his lives had ever stung. He felt his ears dipped down, but quickly perked up again. She unleashed a tirade on him that he did not expect.

In fact her next words nearly made his heart stop. “Why is my mother a cat? Why did you make me? Am I pet? Am I a child? Am I a freak? Why?!” She hissed at him.

“How did find out?” He hissed, shock forgotten as anger took over, Kiana was out of his arms and on the bed. His hands were on her shoulders, gripping her tightly. “How did you find out?” He snarled.

“What am I?” Kiana was not backing down.

“You will answer your emperor!” He roared.

“What am I!?” She shouted right back.

He took a shaky breath, new tactic. Horde Prime managed to plaster a smile on his face. “Answer your papa, where did you learn that my precious?” Horde Prime went to run his talons through her hair. “Papa only wants what’s best for you.”

Kiana pulled away from his touch and gave him a hateful look. “You’re not my papa.”

He saw red. “You will be silent!” His mechanical hair rose up.

“I will no-“

The emperor had demanded silence so he had silenced her. Horde Prime felt blood trickle onto his hand. Blood?

No, he’d just used her neck port. That wouldn’t cause bleeding. Then it clicked and it was like ice had been dropped into his guts.

His clones had neck ports, Kiana didn’t. 

The emperor held her now limp body close and moved quickly. She needed to be uploaded to her the emergency body. He could make her a new body. He could fix this.

He was all but running down the hallways to his lab. Yes, he could fix this. It wasn’t his fault. She’d pushed him. If she hadn’t pushed him this wouldn’t have happened. Fear had done this. He could fix this.

It wasn’t his fault.


	14. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises, they are powerful things. Can never tell which are true or false. Which ones will last and which will be broken. Some promises might only be partially right.....

It wasn’t his fault.

Horde Prime held Kiana as she was being uploaded. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

He wanted to run his hands through her hair, but the cap that was scanning her mind to her emergency body wouldn’t allow for it. He’d already hurt enough. No! The emperor shook his head. 

He had not hurt her. Even if he had, Horde Prime reasoned, he hadn’t meant it. It wasn’t his fault. Horde Prime adjusted his hold on his precious progeny. He held her like she was made of glass, like at any moment if he wasn’t careful enough she’d break. 

It wasn’t his fault.

Where had it all gone wrong? Horde Prime wanted to search an old body or the hive mind, maybe it would hold the answers he sought. Yet he could not leave her. None of his little brothers could be trusted with this task.

Was that it? His little brothers tending to her must have been a mistake, yes that was it. She should only have ever been under his direct care.

It wasn’t his fault. 

It was their fault.

Horde Prime gently nuzzled her. “Papa will make it all better precious. Papa promises that the next time you awaken it will all be better.” He spoke softly to her and tenderly kissed her forehead.

As he held her Horde Prime recalled the early days with his Kiana, when she had been all his. New to his empire and his world. A smile tugged on his lips.

=

Kiana was making leaps and bounds. Speech was still a bit difficult for her. Seems the upload hadn’t been prefect, but as darling as she was Horde Prime had no time or patience for infants. Mercifully she was no babe and speech was quickly catching up. As the emperor made certain to talk with her constantly. Still it had brought up an unexpected bump in the road. Truly Prime had done well with his progeny. The emperor had thought of a prefect name for his little precious. Yes, Kiana, was so fitting for his precious little progeny. Though he hadn’t considered what she would call him in turn. 

His eyes turned to her. She was currently sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm. She was so small. Horde Prime smiled warmly at her. So tiny, she could rest comfortably I one arm. He thought of her little voice calling to him. What would she call out upon seeing him? 

Creator, entirely too cold a word for his cherub to call him.

His name? No. Others called him Horde Prime. She would have to call him something special. He smiled, like how only he could call her Kiki.

Perhaps father? It felt a touch too formal. So that was a no as well.

He was considering the title of dad when one of his little brothers’ approached. With a tray, he’d heard of this dish and wanted to try it. “Roasted papaya escabeche.” He took the small bowl in his free hand and gave the dish an experimental sniff. “This papaya does smell wonderful.” Horde Prime mused.

“Papa?” Came Kiana’s sleepy voice.

Horde Prime dropped the bowl, meal forgotten. “Papa.” He said it like he was tasting the word.

“Papa.” Kiana chirped eagerly back at him.

“Papa.” He grinned. “Yes, prefect!” Prime kissed Kiana’s nose. “Yes Kiana, Papa. That’s right my wonderful, clever little darling.” He hugged her gently with both arms.

=

Horde Prime adjusted his hold once more on his little creation. He wanted that Kiana back. It had been…an error in his judgement to think his little brothers could properly care for her. It was his duty for she was his little light. None were fit to care for her, but him. When she came back he vowed she would only have proper care. The best care, from the best and most qualified being. The emperor nuzzled Kiana gently. “Papa will make it so it’s all better.”

=

He was distressed. Was this his fault? Lady Kiana hadn’t come back last night. She hadn’t come back the next day, or the day after that.

Four days. 

She had been gone for four days and he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was his duty to tend to her ladyship. She was his ward, but she wasn’t here. He rung his hands as he looked around the room. 

Even if his ward was not here he still needed to keep her room ready for her. He’d scrubbed the floor till it was reflective. Kiana’s books had been dusted and re-alphabetized. The bathroom was so clean it was just short of glowing. He had the mattress cleaned, fresh bedding put on the bed. A bed he had remade at least forty times. Each plush had been brushed or cleaned in one form or another. All for one. Her llamacorn. 

The clone tenderly took the fluffy plush into his arms. The llamacorn had been lady Kiana’s favorite. He wouldn’t clean it, he didn’t want to risk ruining the precious plush. It reminded her of her bunnicorn he was sure. The attendant that helped him in caring for Kiana before had been rough in cleaning the bunnicorn, too rough. The rabbit plush fell apart and was beyond repair.

He shuddered. While Lord Prime had not been happy, it was Kiana’s sorrow that truly stuck with him. That bunnicorn had meant a great deal to her. Kiana had had that bunnicorn since the day they had met.

He blinked. He hadn’t had a bunnicorn when they met, had he?

The images rushed from somewhere deep within.

=

He had not been in the world long, but wanted to serve his brother with all he had. Even if that meant standing in a line with his other brothers holding a plush while their lord walked in front of them. Lord Prime was holding Lady Kiana, she was picking out her attendants today. Attending the beloved treasure of the empire was a high honor.

He stood up straight and held his bunnicorn in the position the rest of his brothers held their own plushies. The bunnicorn was so soft, so he pet it from time to time. This made the head of the plush bob like it was nodding along to a tune only it could hear. He hadn’t been connected to the hive mind long enough to pick up music. That said he did absentmindedly start humming.

He’d been so engrossed in the soft plush, the amusing motion of the plush, and his humming that he was shocked out of it by giggle of pure delight followed by a pair of tiny hands on the bunnicorn.

His eyes followed the tiny hands and found them attached to Lady Kiana. Her young face alight with joy. She was sitting in the emperor’s arms. He could not read the emperor’s face. “Finally.” He sighed in relief. “One of you gets it.” Lord Prime turned to look down the line of clones he had passed. “You are to attend to lady Kiana. So far only one of you seems to understand that.” The emperor sneered. 

It took everything in him not to faint or falter when his emperor put lady Kiana in his arms. Well arm really. She was so tiny. The emperor was still talking, but he could hardly hear his lord speak. He wanted to hear her laugh again. He wiggled the bunnicorn’s head and got another giggle from lady Kiana. It was a precious sound. He’d been chosen, he got to tend to the treasure of the empire, and the emperor was praising him! Truly this was a blessing. Nothing could be better than this moment.

=

The visions stopped and he was back. Petting the llamacorn in his arms. What had that been? Should he be concerned? He pet the llamacorn more. No, it…it was a good memory. It was a good thing. It was his job to tend to lady Kiana. So it was nothing to worry about. He kept petting the llamacorn.

He didn’t need to worry. No. Remembering things about Kiana was good, she was his beloved ward. Nothing tied to her could be bad. Never. He pet the llamacorn a bit more before he realized the hive mind was alive with activity. A brother thought lost had reached out. He was calling for them and Horde Prime was coming to get them.

He took a shaky breath and looked at the llamacorn. “She is going to come back. All will be well. For she will come back. For she is beloved. She will always be beloved. The emperor always brings her back.” He nodded resolutely and tucked the llamacorn into bed. It would be there waiting for Kiana once she came back. 

For now he had duties elsewhere as other duties now called him. He would serve his brother until the return of his ward.


	15. None Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horde Prime is no more, but as some things change one thing remains the same for one clone.

For many of his brothers it was harder to believe Horde Prime was gone and had done them wrong, but for him it was not. Not when he really thought about it. How many times had Kiana been returned to him in tears due to Prime’s actions? How many nightmares had Kiana had due to Prime? Prime had sheered her hair off with a knife! Prime had forced Kiana into new bodies on a whim! It was not hard for him to see that the emperor had been bad. Not at all. 

He was angrier it took him so long to see it, but Wrong Hordak had assured him that it was hard to see it when in the hive mind. The hive mind being gone had been the hardest part. It was hard to get used to the quiet of it. The shock of the days wore off and more brothers were brought to be helped and some where brought from the ship….the ship. He always came to see who had been brought from the Velvet Glove which was now the Velvet Grove. It circled the planet and She-ra and his brother Hordak would go to get more of them out. Kiana wasn’t among them, but he still went every time they came in with more.

It was as the group dissipated that he heard She-ra saying that it was likely the last trip. His heart sank. No, Kiana wasn’t here. She couldn’t stay up there alone, forever! 

=

Hordak didn’t like going back up against so soon. The ship was strange and, though he would never admit it, this place made him uncomfortable as well as a bit scared. Hordak took a deep breath and went down the halls. He didn’t want to be here, but Adora had insisted they come up.

Hordak’s ears tilted down slightly at the memory.

His brother had overheard them being done with going up to, well it was called the Velvet Grove now, and had thrown himself at Adora’s feet and wept. His brother had begged Adora to go up until she found his ward. How this ward didn’t deserve to be up there alone forever. How his ward wasn’t evil or bad. Even if his ward was gone he at least wanted to say goodbye. Hordak had no clue who or what this ward could be, so didn’t know what to tell Adora as she stared at him hoping for an answer.

Hordak sighed. He glanced to his side. Adora and Entrapta had come along. Entrapta made him feel better about being up here. He felt her hair snake around one of his hands and give him a squeeze.

Said brother was here as well. His brother looked, as scared as Hordak himself felt. Hordak could not decide if it was brave or foolish for his brother to come up. They headed down the hallway to the ‘pod’ room. The room was mostly empty. The pods that had not been emptied were full of branches and leaves. It helped that the pods glowed, making them easier to see if they had missed any. Hordak took a deep breath and was about to organize a search, when everyone just took off in their own direction. He sighed, but soon found himself dragged along by a rope of lavender hair. 

=

He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, but he knows that he needs to find Kiana. He walked looking for the telltale glow of an active tank. He past many empty tanks. How had he not noticed how many of his brothers were there? How many had been brought down before She-ra started to bring them down from here?

He shook his head and reminded himself to focus. He had to find Kiana. Down the green catwalks and pathways. So many empty tanks. Had she been taken somewhere else? Was she not here? He rung his hands. No. This was the only place where tanks were kept on the ship. Kiana would be here or….

He looked at one of the tanks filled with plants. A lump formed in his throat. What if she’d been consumed by the plants? He’d heard Entrapta theorize about the unviable ones being absorbed by the plants. He took a few deep breaths and managed to get his legs moving once more. 

“I found one!” He heard Entrapta’s voice and he took off towards her.

Sure enough there was a tank. A tank with a tiny form that he knew.

“Never seen one this small before, but if my theory is right they can survive outside the tank. Though I confess I don’t know much about biology.” Entrapta turned to Hordak.

“From what we’ve observed that seems to be correct.” Hordak was looking at the little form.

“Right, Adora can you crack the tank? We should get them out and looked over.”

“Crack?” He whispered and felt his guts go cold. Was that even safe?!

“On it.” She-ra came up and with a strike the glass was covered in a spiderweb of cracks. “Wait is it safe for one this size?” Such a question or concern came far too late as the lattice work of cracks gave way and a wave of fluid rushed out.

=

Hordak acted on impulse. He saw the wires holding the small form up fail and the tiny body coming down with the rapidly draining fluid. Now he was holding they small form. She was roughly the same size as Imp. She? How did he know that? Why did she look familiar? A sharp sound caught his ears and a pair of hands came over the still, but breathing form.

Hordak pulled back and snarled, red fangs flashing. Only to find himself face to face with said brother. Who at first looked shocked by Hordak’s actions, but quickly snarled right back. His ears were pinned back and he was barring his teeth. 

Hordak cleared his throat and handed over the tiny form. The snarl faded from his brother’s face as he held her close. “Did anyone else notice any glowing tanks?” Hordak looked to Adora and Entrapta.

“Nope, but another sweep won’t hurt. Maybe with more people just to be sure.” Entrapta nodded.

“Yeah wouldn’t want to leave anyone behind.” Adora nodded, but her expression was different. 

“Very well, then we should head out. As she will need to be checked over and tended to.” Hordak nodded and headed towards the door.

“She’s so tiny! Imp is going to have a little friend! Or maybe a cousin! Oh there can be data about interactions between juveniles of your species!” Hordak could tell that Entrapta wasn’t sure what the familial bonds were in this case. 

To be fair, Hordak himself did not know either. Yet, cousin seemed decent enough fit. Entrapta walked along side of his brother looking at the tiny unconscious form.


	16. Ending to Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed :D

Kiana was awake, she had no clue where she was. Prime. She sat up and looked around. Kiana didn’t see him and then saw she wasn’t in the medical wing. Was she even on the ship? Kiana sat up more so, this room was full of colors. It wasn’t all white.

She could feel something warm coming in from the window. Light, a sun? Kiana moved toward the window and gasped. She saw her face. It was like her first face. Was it really her face. She touched the reflection and then her own face. While it looked a lot like her first face this one also new. She was missing the markings above her two eyes and felt that she only had two eyes. Her ears were more like…..more like Song’s. 

Kiana still had her green eyes with pupils. She had two lines on her chin now instead of one. No markings under her eyes. She looked at her hands. No toe beans, but claws still. She touched her reflection again. She’d never had just two eyes before. Kiana smiled at her reflection. She liked it. Was this her spare body?

Dread filled her. She’d never had just two eyes before. Did that mean she was in her spare body? What was Prime going to do to her? Prime. She looked around the room once again. Where was Prime? Kiana started shaking. 

What was going to happen when he came back? What was he going to do? What would she do? She remembered a pain in the back of her neck before it everything went cold and numb. Kiana felt tears run down her face. What could she do? Kiana didn’t want to be hurt again, but she didn’t want to live in a nightmare anymore.

Then she heard voices coming from outside the doorway.

She didn’t know what to do or where to go, so she did the only thing she could think of. Kiana hid under the bed. Tucking herself into the smallest darkest corner under the bed. 

=

He had been convinced by Wrong Hordak, along with Entrapta and several others, that he needed to step away to get a bite to eat. He was returning to his room, Kiana and his room, with a meal for himself. He paused to speak with one of his brothers that had been watching the room. They had not heard anything, so he assumed all was well when the door was opened. Only for him to behold an empty bed.

It was like his heart fell from the highest mountain into the darkest and coldest depths. He dropped his food, the bowl shattering on impact, as he scrambled to the bed. She wasn’t in the covers. She wasn’t under the pillows. He’d torn the bed apart, somewhat literally, and saw no trace of her. He sank to his kneesand clutched the blanket to his chest. It still smelled like her. Why had he left? He shouldn’t have left her!

He started shaking when he heard a whimper of fear. His ears perked up. Laying flat he could see under the bed. There she was curled up in the smallest ball she could manage under the bed. She was shaking. What had Horde Prime done to her? Carefully he reached out and laid a hand on her back. A shriek of terror and she pulled away from his touch. 

Kiana was so scared. He moved himself slightly so he facing her and his hand was nearby. He could hear her crying softly. He had to show her it was safe. From his place on the floor he began to sing to her. It was a song he’d sung for her many times and one he knew she knew well.

“Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Starlight, moonbeams, and swirling galaxies.  
Troubles and sorrows all far away,  
Songs and sunshine are here to stay.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Songbirds and flowers in every tree.  
In the garden of eternal spring,  
All that you wish for can take wing.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Beautiful dreams are waiting for thee,  
Imagination can run wild and free.  
Wrapped up in my lullaby,  
Drift to sleep beneath the night sky.  
Sweet little dreamer, dreamland is waiting for you.  
Sweet little dreamer, my darling, dreamland is waiting for you.”

Slowly Kiana turned to face him. “Song?” She squeaked out as more tears ran down her face.

“Of course I’ll sing for you again.” He said softly to her and offered his hand to her. “What would you have me sing?”

She darted out from her hiding place and had her little arms around his neck in a hug. “No, song. Just Song.” She cried against him.

“I do not understand.” He sat up and held her close. “Help me understand.” He attempted to soothe her. 

“I don’t want a song.” Kiana managed to speak. “I just want you. You’re Song.” She clung to him for all she was worth.

He held her closer. This whole time….. She’d given him a name. A smile tugged on his lips and tears spilled out of his eyes. “Song.” He felt her nod. “Song.” Song smiled fully and decided he liked the name. “Do not cry my precious little ward. Song is here. Song loves you so much.” He kissed the top of her head. “You are safe here, we are safe here.” Song rubbed her back.

=

It took Kiana a few days to feel comfortable leaving the room. She was scared. Scared it was some sort of trick. That Horde Prime would appear and…she’d wept at the thought of it. Song kept reassuring her.

From there he slowly took her out of the room and introduced her to those that were in the castle. Entrapta, Hordak, Imp, Emily, Wrong Hordak and many more. He did his best to keep her from being overwhelmed. Song also kept her away from those who weren’t ready to accept the loss of Horde Prime yet. He worried they would do something to her.

Song was hopefully optimistic until She-ra returned with the other princesses. They needed to talk, he had been informed. Turns out that Entrapta had shared her discovery regarding Kiana’s dna. He, reluctantly, handed Kiana over to Wrong Hordak as they took him to talk. Song promised Kiana he’d be back.

He couldn’t understand what they would want with her. Kiana hadn’t done anything wrong. Once they were in a room he did his best to explain that to them all. They weren’t going to punish her were they? She hadn’t done anything! She couldn’t help that Horde Prime had made her! He was made by Horde Prime, so were all his brothers. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. She-ra was asking him to calm down. Song hadn’t realized he’d been shouting. He took a few deep breaths. Thus the discussion began.

=  
So many no names had names now. It was going to be hard to remember them all, but she was happy they were getting names and they seemed to be happy too. From the clones she met a group called ‘the staff’ seemed nice. They were always trying to give her snacks. They also tried to do the same with the other small one. Imp was his name, but he seemed to like swiping them on his own and only let a few people give him food. Entrapta and Hordak were the only two that seemed allowed to do that.

Entrapta was strange, but in a good way. Entrapta also liked questions whether asking them or answering them. Her hair was magic as far as Kiana was concerned. She also had a robot that made cute sounds called Emily. Then there was Hordak. He seemed familiar to Kiana, but she couldn’t figure out why. She was just happy he seemed to like questions, most questions. She was walking with Song to meet with Wrong Hordak when the lady called Adora, but some called She-ra came to talk to Song. She wasn’t allowed to go.

Wrong Hordak was nice, but she wanted to stay with Song. 

“No to worry little one.” Wrong Hordak said in a sing songy voice. “All will be well.” He patted the top of her head. “Come the staff wishes to show me how to make something called a cake, would you care to observe?”

Kiana nodded as she did not want to be alone….she was still worried Horde Prime would appear.

=

Lots of flour not flower, as it turned out, and a small fire later and there was cake in front of Wrong Hordak and herself. It wasn’t a pretty cake like the green haired ‘staff’ cake. The cake they had made was crooked and the icing was all runny, but it was the first time Kiana had ever had a part in making. So, it was beautiful and she felt proud of herself.

She’d been to engrossed in the learning and baking to notice how much time had passed. That said she felt a familiar set of arms around her and a kiss on her forehead. “Song!” She turned and hugged him. 

She got a bit of flour on him, but he didn’t seem to care. Song nuzzled her. “What’s wrong?” She could see he’d been crying.

He shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. I just got some good news.” Song smiled at her and gently ran a hand through her hair and put a strange behind her hair. 

Kiana blinked up at him and cocked her head. “Good news?”

Song then explained that She-ra and some others had talked to him about her. At first Kiana was worried about how it started off, they were worried that she was controlling him somehow. How would she even do that? A point he’d brought up as well. Yet they had come to see that she wasn’t controlling him. He was her caretaker and if she wanted to he would continue to be her caretaker. Song wanted to continue to do so, but the princesses had wanted to ask her in person in a few days if wanted to stay wi- Kiana cut him off.

Kiana shook her head. “I want to stay with you Song.” She said adamantly. 

Song smiled and nuzzled her. “Still you are allowed to change your mind.” He said softly.

“Not gonna change my mind.” Kiana buried her face in his shirt. “Not ever.”

Song rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as he headed out of the kitchen. "Same goes for me." He spoke softly to her.


End file.
